El Diario
by Nathyadri
Summary: Después de una maldición que recibió, Pucca unos años después comienza a recordar constantemente sus recuerdos mas dolorosos... Un nuevo enemigo aparece para poner en peligro la vida de sus amigos ¿Qué ocurrirá si la antigua personalidad de Pucca resurge?
1. Chapter 1: El Diario

Pucca no me pertenece

Esta es una especie de continuación de "La maldición de Pucca"

El Diario

Una adolescente, pelinegra, cabello suelto hasta la cintura, ojos cerrados, vestida con una camisa de tiritas roja oscura y un pantalón negro y botas negras, estaba en su habitación escribiendo en su diario

_Querido diario, otra vez te escribo, han pasado __6 años desde que era una niña pequeña, ya maduré y crecí, al igual que mis amigos_

_La verdad la persona que amo y yo estamos juntos, desde que recibí aquella maldición, me destruía poco a poco, me enfermaba y comencé a hablar al igual que el, rompió su voto por mí_

_Lo único que me entristece es que no solo el, también mis amigos, ninguno conoce mi pasado, quiero decírselo pero no se como_

_No deseo que se sienta mal por mí, sabe que soy un Kunoichi, pero no sabe, como comencé a serlo, incluso para el soy extraña, tengo poderes sobrenaturales, los cuales solo usaré para proteger a los demás, siempre será así y no volveré a cometer el mismo error del pasado_

Cerró el diario, salio de su habitación al encuentro de su mejor amiga Ching

-Pucca- llamó la chica y ella sonrió- Los chicos nos esperan ¿Ya estás lista?

-Si- contestó las chicas se fueron

* * *

><p>A las afueras de la aldea un chico de cabello negro corto entrenaba, mientras el otro chico cabello negro con una cola pequeña en la parte baja de su cabeza, vestía una camisa negra e igual de negro (no se me ocurre como vestirlo de otra manera después de todo es un Ninja) leía un libro en las escaleras<p>

-Garu, hace tiempo que no practicamos juntos ¿te pasa algo?

-Nada, es sólo que el maestro Soo dijo que últimamente no debo hacer artes marciales, aún no me ha dicho la razón- contestó reabriendo su libro

-¿Y no te parece que últimamente Pucca ha actuado raro?

-Si- volvió a cerrar su libro- Pero si ella no me cuenta nada supongo que está bien, no la presionaré para que me diga algo que no quiere- se levantó- Lo único que conseguiré es molestarla

-Que atento- se burló

-Solo lo dices porque, no has visto el cambio que tuvo desde aquella maldición- apretó los puños y bajó la mirada- Y todo por mi culpa

-Garu, te dije muchas veces que no fue tu culpa- una mano femenina tocó su hombro- Pero aún si te lo digo 100 veces más, no me creerás y te niegas a perdonarte ¿no es así?

-Cada vez estás más silenciosa… Pucca- comentó mientras agarraba su mano que aún seguía puesta en su hombro

-Siempre fui así- rió- Te quiero pedir algo

-¿Qué es?

-Deja de culparte por el pasado, si lo sigues haciendo entonces, yo también lo haré

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que por mi culpa rompiste tu voto de silencio- respondió

El solo se quedó callado, era verdad, aunque el Maestro Soo lo había dicho que ya no era necesario seguir conservando el voto de silencio, tanto como a el le pesaba el recordar que Pucca había recibido esa maldición por el, a ella le pesaba que el rompiera su voto de silencio por ella

-Dejemos de pensar en ese día- propuso y el asintió

-Oigan ¿terminaron de hablar?- pregunto Abyo

-Si- respondieron al unísono

-¿Nos vamos?- indagó Ching, ellos solo asintieron

Llagaron a la feria donde se encontraron a Ring-Ring

-Valla Pucca, tal parece que Garu aún sigue ciego, después de todo sigue contigo- se burló

-Oye deja de…- Ching fue interrumpida

-Está bien Ching, déjalo así… no le demos el gusto de enfadarnos por algo tan infantil- dijo mientras avanzaba y dejaba a todos los presentes muy sorprendidos, Garu solo apresuró el paso para alcanzarla

-¿Te ocurre algo?- indagó preocupado

-Nada, solo me cansé de que Ring-Ring obtenga lo que quiera al provocarme- respondió

-Se que no es eso- dijo- Creo que ya sabes perfectamente que no puedes mentirme, se que algo te ocurre

-_La verdad quiero decírtelo Garu, pero no puedo, no se como_- pensó

-No te obligaré a que digas algo que no quieres decir y lo sabes- continuó- Quiero que sepas que si algo te ocurre siempre contarás conmigo para lo que sea

-Gracias- sonrío

* * *

><p>Soo se encontraba en su templo (como cosa rara), solo que esta vez se encontraba con Tortuga<p>

-Dentro de unos días, se cumplirán 6 años desde que esa niña vino a la aldea- comentó Soo

-Si, la pobre aún recuerda todo lo que le hicieron pasar, cuando era más joven, pobre Pucca- dijo la tortuga

-Todos en esta aldea creen que ella hizo ese voto porque Garu lo hizo, pero ni el mismo sabe la verdadera razón

-Así es, ella rompió ese voto, por esa maldición, pensó que sería suficiente con cargar ese peso, pero fue curada, o eso cree ella- dijo tortuga

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Soo

-A que la maldición verdadera, es el recordar el pasado que tuve- dijo la chica

-¿Así que lo descubriste?- indagó el sabio

-Tuve la sospecha desde un principio- respondió

-¿Aún no se la has dicho al Ninja?- volvió a preguntar Soo

-Si le llego a decir a Garu, que la maldición continúa, solo se sentirá aún más culpable… eso es lo que menos quiero

-Entiendo- dijo el maestro

-Maestro Soo, quería preguntarle ¿de verdad Garu no necesita hacer su voto de silencio?

-Ya no, el máximo honor que se le puede dar a un Ninja es el proteger a la persona que ama, aún si su vida corre un gran riesgo- respondió

Pucca solo sonrió y se fue

-Esa chica es muy dulce- comentó Soo

-Parece increíble que sea una Kunoichi, ella sabe el verdadero significado de ser Ninja, el significado de honor, además de ser quien más comprende a Garu no por tener relaciones sentimentales

-Ella tenía la misma meta que el, pero con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta, de que no se podía conseguir más honor del que ya había recibido, solo se estaba destruyendo ella misma- argumentó el maestro- Y esa maldición hace que lo recuerde, y vuelva a tener ese sentimiento de culpa que desde niña la invadió

-Tiene razón al haber decidido parar

* * *

><p>Era un día normal para Garu, no tenía nada que hacer, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía ver a Pucca, el día anterior la chica se encontraba muy pensativa<p>

El Ninja salió de su casa con cuidado de caer en alguna trampa, al salir vio que Santa le traía un paquete

-Es de Pucca, dice que lo abras antes de que la veas- dijo el hombre

Garu solo miraba el paquete interrogante, solo aceptó el paquete y entró a su casa, donde lo abrió, encontrando un libro blanco con detalles dorados arriba de la tapa encontró una carta, la cual abrió

Garu no cualquier chica le entrega su diario a alguien, pero yo confío en ti, no me gusta ocultarte cosas como estas, pero no podía, es decir, no tengo el valor de decírtelo a la cara, ya que, no quiero tu lástima, es por eso que te pido que leas mi secreto: Mi pasado

No le cuentes a nadie lo que estás por leer, ni a Ching, Abyo, o a otra persona no digas nada

En estas páginas se encuentra mi pasado y la razón por la cual hice un voto de silencio, la razón por la que estoy en Sooga ahora

Garu al terminar de leer la carta se dispuso a abrir el diario con una curiosidad que nunca antes había sentido

Primer mes (1º Día)

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños y__ mis padres me regalaron este libro en el que escribo en este momento, hoy cumplí 4 años_

_Yo no soy como las otras chicas mi inteligencia (según dicen todos) es muy desarrollada, pues no solo escribo como una adolescente, también tengo una fuerza inexplicable (que ni yo misma entiendo)_

_Creo que me desvié un poco de mi objetivo quiero contar que mis padres me inscribieron en clases de defensa personal, apenas ha pasado 1 mes y ya estoy en cinta negra, el sensei dice que tengo dotes para ser una Ninja de alto nivel, el me encomendó con su maestro, quién entrena Ninjas desde hace mucho tiempo, el dice que es el primo de un tal Maestro Soo (no se quién es), mañana comenzaré un duro entrenamiento_

_Mis padres dicen que es un gran honor y un gran privilegio haber sido escogida por el gran Maestro de las artes marciales o mejor dicho, como dice el Sensei, "El Rey de los Ninjas", supongo que es un título un poco exagerado, bueno eso no lo sabré hasta mañana. Veré que pasa mañana_

_He de admitir que estoy algo ansiosa y nerviosa, pero supongo que en el entrenamiento necesitaré estar muy concentrada, así que respiraré y me calmaré_

-Hora estoy más curioso por saber el resto pero como este diario fue escrito una página cada mes yo leeré una página cada día- dijo cerrando el libro- Mío- llamó

El gato negro no tardó en aparecer y quedarse dormido junto a su amo, Garu solo sonrió, el paso de los años no cambió en nada al gato Ninja, aún si su amo cambió el no

-Buenas noches Mío- dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido

* * *

><p>-Pucca ¿Estás segura de querer contarle todo a Garu?- preguntó Ho la chica solo asintió<p>

-Pero sabes que Garu es inestable emocionalmente- intervine Linguini

-Lo sé, a veces no sé en que está pensando, al igual que cuáles serán sus reacciones, pero aún así… Yo confío en el- respondió

-Bueno tú lo conoces mejor que nadie Pucca, y es más que obvio que sabes lo que haces- dijo Tío Dumpling

Dada escuchó todo, solo observó con preocupación a Pucca, la chica se dio cuenta de su presencia y supo que estaba preocupado por ella, Dada era uno de los pocos que conocía su historia, sabía que Garu se llevaría muchas sorpresas al leer ese diario que nunca le mostró a nadie

-Está bien Dada- calmó Pucca

-Supongo que debo creerte y que sabes lo que haces- respondió

-Gracias- sonrió

Pucca y Ching paseaban por la aldea, como siempre de compras, las tiendas prácticamente se quedaron sin nada, pues no solo las chicas estaban comprando, muy a pesar de Pucca y Ching, también se encontraba Ring-Ring, quién nuevamente te estaba burlando de todos los compradores, detuvo su labor al ver a Pucca paseando de tienda en tienda

-¿Qué te parece esa chaqueta?- señaló Pucca un chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro

-¡Que buen gusto Pucca!... estoy segura de que a Abyo le va a gustar- sonrió

-Querrás decir ¡Qué pésimo gusto!- interrumpió

-¡Vaya! Parece que vino alguien indeseado- dijo Ching

-¿Indeseado?... ustedes son las que son indeseadas- respondió- Además cualquier intento de lucir más hermosa será en vano- rió- Sobre todo tu Pucca

-¿Qué te da derecho a decir algo así sobre Pucca? Plumero oxigenado- criticó Ching

-¿Plumero? ¿Qué vas a hablar tú? Gallinero ambulante- volvió a reír- ¿Qué mas da? Siempre será el mismo desastre Ching, y peor es Pucca- Ching se enojó más- No se que les ven Garu y Abyo- rió

-¡¿Podrías callarte de una buena vez?- exclamó Pucca- No trates de provocarme porque te irá muy mal… ¡Termina de madurar Ring-Ring!... ¡Por eso no obtienes lo que quieres!... ¡Por eso Dada se arrepintió de enamorarse de ti!... ¡¿Cuándo es que piensas soltar ese ego que a todos nos molesta?... Te pido que dejes de intentar denigrar a todo aquél que se te cruza en tu camino- terminó de decir

Pucca jaló de la manga a Ching y dio unos cuántos pasos, cuando sintió que algo se aproximaba, en ese momento empujó a Ching lo más lejos que pudo

-¡Pucca!- dijo Ching observando que su amiga había aguantado unas estrellas de metal

-_Esto es…_- observó las estrellas- _Una advertencia_

-Pucca- dijo Ching

* * *

><p>-Parece que fallaste- dijo una misteriosa mujer con una capa que cubría su cabeza<p>

-Lo siento señora- dijo un sirviente- Esa chica sintió aproximarse esas estrellas

-Digno de una Kunoichi, pero no es solo por eso, esa chica tiene un poder especial, lo cual, la vuelve peligrosa, más de lo que debería ser- respondió- En el siguiente ataque, deberás hacerlo con más precaución

-Si señora- dijo el sirviente y se marchó

-Destruiré todo lo que amas- rió la mujer

* * *

><p>Segundo mes<p>

_El entrenamiento ha sido más suave de lo que pensé, el maestro dice que yo poseo habilidades impensables para cualquier persona normal, al principio el me desafiaba diciendo que yo no era capaz de hacer muchas cosas, pero al final no me decía nada, ha subido el nivel de entrenamiento desde los últimos días, incluso me dijo en privado que soy la mejor de sus estudiantes (cosa que no le creo)_

_Hay una chica en particular en mi clase, se llama Ring-Ring, es muy egocéntrica y parece que me odia por algo, y no se que es, a mi primo Dada le gusta, pero no creo que sea una buena idea que intente que ella sea su novia, no tengo celos pero hay algo en ella que no me gusta no se que es_

_Mañana tendré que luchar con ella, no se si pueda, pero trataré de estar tranquila, además, mis padres quieren que yo gane, es para ganar algo que se llama "Honor", no sé cuál es ese concepto, aún hay cosas que desconozco de las artes marciales, pero mis padres de verdad quieren que yo gane esa pelea_

_Mis tíos suelen decir: No importa quién gane, lo importante es dar el mejor esfuerzo, y eso haré, daré lo mejor de mí para enorgullecer a mis padres_

-¿Pucca conoce a Ring-Ring desde los 5 años?- preguntó asombrado mientras cerraba el diario- Es una sorpresa más- observó el cielo- _Tengo un presentimiento de que esto apenas comienza_- pensó en Ninja

* * *

><p><em>"CHING"<br>_

_Estoy molesta con al idiota de Abyo, caer tan bajo al dejarse seducir por ese plumero ambulante._

_Ayer vi como esa estúpida le coqueteaba y el muy imbécil se dejó, claro como nadie en las últimas semanas le anda haciendo caso, se deja seducir por ella_

La chica caminó por toda la aldea notablemente molesta, nadie quería acercarse, Ching se encontraba furiosa con Abyo y con Ring-Ring

Solo un alma valiente se atrevería a acercarse, al parecer en la aldea nadie era lo suficientemente valiente, salvo una persona

-Ching- llamó una voz preocupada

-Pucca, ¿Qué sucede?- dice intentando recuperar la calma

-Eso te lo pregunto a ti- respondió

-Abyo- dijo mientras recordaba el porque de su enfado

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó

-Ayer estaba entrenando junto con Abyo… entonces llegó Ring-Ring halagándolo, el muy idiota le creyó cada palabra que decía incluso fueron a comer fideos y se olvidó completamente de mi- dijo entre dientes

-Iré a hablar con Abyo- dijo ella- ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Entrenando con mi papá- respondió- Garu está con el

No muy lejos una chica escuchó toda la conversación de ellas

-Creo que haré una visita- rió mientras se marchaba lo más rápido que pudo

Una figura con pasos ágiles entrenaba arduamente, al mismo tiempo (como cosa rara) presumía de todos sus movimientos

-Abyo ¿quieres volver a perder el rostro?- preguntó Garu mientras leía un libro a lo que su amigo negó con la cabeza- Entonces no presumas

Las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente dejando divisar a Ring-Ring quien rápidamente se acercó a Garu

-Garu ¿Qué haces?- preguntó acercándose a el

-Leo- respondió frío mientras se alejaba

-Que inteligente eres- sonrió mientras se acercaba más a el

-Ajá- respondió volviéndose a alejar

-Oye Garu… ¿Quieres ir comer fideos conmigo?- preguntó

-No- dijo mientras cerraba el libro

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó enojada

-Pucca es mi novia, yo no te tolero y eres demasiado insoportable para todos- respondió

-¡Pero yo soy más hermosa que ella!

-A tu parecer, no al mío

-¡Ring-Ring!- gritó una voz recién llegada

-Pucca- dijeron Garu y Abyo con miedo

_Pucca y yo habíamos llegado apenas hace unos minutos desde que Ring-Ring empezaba a acercarse a Garu, pero mi amiga no interrumpió hasta ahora, habíamos observado como Garu muy fríamente rechazaba a esa bruja oxigenada__, sabía que Pucca por un lado estaba feliz de que Garu no cayó como Abyo en el juego de esa descarada, pero se que la tormenta apenas comenzaba_

_Pucca corrió hacia Ring-Ring, rápidamente la agarró fuerte del cuello de su vestido y la jaló hasta salir de mi casa_

_En ese momento supe que habría una fuerte pelea, Pucca estaba notablemente furiosa, y cuando ella está así rompe todo lo que se encuentre en su camino, y estoy segura de que no quiere dañar todo lo que se encuentra en mi casa_

_Garu, el idiota y yo salimos apresurados, queríamos cerciorarnos de que Pucca con su mal humos destruyera toda la aldea de Sooga, las encontramos una al frente de la otra mirándose fijamente_

-¿Estás molesta Pucca?- _rió la bruja esa_

-Cruzaste la línea al coquetear con el novio de mi amiga… pero con Garu…

_Pude ver como Pucca subía la mirada, su semblante era furioso pero a la vez tan calmado, era tan fría pero a la vez el fuego que desprendía su aura quemaba si te acercabas, una mezcla muy extraña pero algo se me vino a la mente… esa no era Pucca… más bien era…_

-Kunoichi- _escuché decir a Garu, el cuál se hallaba tan sorprendido como Abyo y yo, muy cierto era una auténtica Kunoichi_

_En ese instante veo como Pucca se pone en posición de ataque y a la vez defensiva, en ese momento la furia de su rostro se marchó, el fuego que desprendía también, solo dejó algo insólito en su lugar, una Pucca que nunca conocí, fría y serena_

-Te pasaste de la raya- _la escuché decir completamente seria_

_Ring-Ring se puso como siempre lo hacía cada vez que luchaba contra Pucca, su atuendo y poderes sobrenaturales lanzó un par de golpes hacia Pucca la cual no se movió, me asusté al ver esas cintas estrellarse contra ella y una nube de polvo salió disparada_

-¡Pucca!- _gritamos Abyo y yo_

-Pucca es demasiado débil- _rió Ring-Ring_

-No le hizo nada- _nos susurró Garu_

_La nube de polvo se despejó dejando ver a Pucca, quien sostenía con una espada que sacó de quién sabe dónde, enterrada en el suelo_

-A pesar de conocernos desde los 5 años, deberías haber aprendido algo más que solo lanzar golpes y gritar- _dijo fría y eso me sorprendió_

_No sabía que Pucca conociera a Ring-Ring desde hace tiempo_

_Ring-Ring volvió a lanzar un golpe el cual fácilmente esquivó saltando necesariamente alto, Ring-Ring hizo su canto (grito) el cual hizo volar varios árboles, uno de ellos voló hacia Pucca, el cuan utilizó para callarla estampándolo a su ENORME boca_

-Diosa del viento, según dice el gran maestro- _veo como ella levanta la espada apuntándola hacia ella_- Demasiado débil

_Velozmente Ring-Ring__ al terminar se sacar ese grueso árbol de su boca lanza más de 100 golpes al mismo tiempo, pero ya no veo a Pucca, no está en su lugar_

-¡¿Qué?- _grita Ring-Ring_

-No deberías dale la espalda a tu enemigo- _escucho decir a Pucca detrás de Ring-Ring, ella solo se voltea, Pucca aprovechó esa oportunidad para darle un golpe en la cara estampándola contra el suelo_

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- _volvió a gritar_

_Notablemente observé como mi amiga perdió por completo su calma y volvía a ser la de antes_

-No intentes siquiera de acercarte… a Garu o a Abyo- _dijo dándole la espalda_

-¿O qué?- _retó_

-Tu puedes escoger… te mando a volar con un tornado… o… termino mi trabajo como Kunoichi… y créeme no querrás conocerme así- _se dio media vuelta mostrando esa frialdad que por unos segundos vi antes_- Y no es una amenaza… es una promesa- _volvió a darse media vuelta, observé a Garu y me dí cuenta de que no estaba para nada sorprendido, el se dirigió hacia Pucca y le dijo algo al oído lo cual ella solo asintió_

* * *

><p>Tercer Mes<p>

_Hoy escribiré lo que pasó en la competencia_

_Esa niña, utilizó sus poderes para hacerme daño, solo recibí algunos raspones pero eso es todo, mis padres estaban animándome a continuar aún si me rompía todos los huesos, eso lo creí exagerado porque no me podría mover_

_Como pude, puse en práctica lo que me enseñaron, pero cuando me di cuenta el combate había terminado con mi victoria, recuerdo que el maestro habló conmigo y me preguntó que si yo sabía lo que hice, le respondí que solo había puesto en práctica todo lo que me enseñaron_

_El me respondió que eso estaba bien, pero, que yo traía el semblante más frío que nunca antes había visto_

_Sinceramente recuerdo cada movimiento que hice pero cuando me concentré no sentía mas dolor de los golpes o raspones que me hizo ella, estaba en blanco, solo miraba a mi oponente_

_Ya ha pasado 1 mes de mi combate con ella, pero he tenido muchos oponentes más, a veces hasta 5 en un solo día, y es el mismo resultado gano pero al final me siento insegura, el maestro me entrena ahora en un templo, hay muchas trampas escondidas en ese lugar, las cuales me topo cada día, mis padres no me dicen nada al respecto de ser Ninja, pero todo el tiempo organizan batallas para mí, se muy poco sobre las artes marciales pero estoy segura de que ganar combates organizados no te hace un Ninja_

_Se perfectamente que ser Ninja requiere mucho mas que solo trofeos de combates o un honor que no existe en esos combates_

Cerró el libro mientras pensaba en lo sucedido ese día

-_Desde que leo este diario se que Pucca no quiere luchar con nadie, por eso hoy le pregunté si estaba bien ella solo asintió pero no hizo más nada, después se marchó_- se acomodó en su cama- _Desde pequeño a mi también me animaron a convertirme en Ninja… pero lo decidí cuando mi familia por un error perdió el honor_- cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido

* * *

><p>-<em>Hoy volvió a pasar<em>- pensó la pelinegra, quien se encontraba acostada en su cama boca abajo- _Preocupé a Garu con esa actitud, no me gusta preocupar a lar personas y mucho menos a el… volví a ser la de antes_

Tocaron la puerta, la chica indicó que pasara, vio a un chico calvo con los ojos cerrados completamente relajado

-Soso- dijo la chica- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-En este momento necesitas hablar con un pariente- respondió

-Siéntate

Soso le hizo caso, se sentó en una silla que se encontraba cerca de ella

-Primero que nada ¿Cómo supiste lo que pasó?

-Esta mañana observé que tuviste una "pequeña" pelea con Ring-Ring- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Pucca no se sorprendió ante tal acción, pues, desde hace algunos pocos años Soso empezaba a cambiar en todos los sentidos, tanto fue el cambio que ya no era el chico de amor y paz, bueno no tanto, aún seguía siendo pacifista, pero ya no era tan extremista y a la vez un poco desesperante (en mi punto de vista)

-Es por la misma razón desde que llegué a esta aldea- respondió imitando el gesto de Soso

-¿Y por esa razón estás dudando ahora?

-Si- mintió

-No creo que sea por eso- suspiró- Ya debes saber que no me puedes mentir, al menos no ahora

-Si puedo que me hayas descubierto es otra cosa

-Fue por lo de la Kunoichi ¿verdad?- asintió- Dejaste de se así hace mucho tiempo, no debes echarte para atrás

-No lo hice a propósito, Soso tú debes saber que es esa maldición- el chico se sorprendió

-Pero esa maldición la había eliminado Garu

-No… Garu solo eliminó aquello que enfermaba y destruía mi cuerpo, pero esa maldición afecta mis recuerdos y malos momentos

-¿Aún no le has dicho nada?- preguntó

-No… el aún se siente culpable por eso- respondió- No deseo que se sienta peor al saber que continúa

-Entiendo- dijo observando la ventana

-Hay algo más- intervino después de unos segundos de silencio

-¿Qué sucede?

-Debo hablar con Dada y contigo… por ahora

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó

-Solo llama a Dada- dijo en tono autoritario

Pasaron unos minutos cuando el rubio apareció

-Lamento haber tardado… tenía que lavar platos… ¿Sobre qué nos quieres hablar?

-Sobre esto- dijo mostrando las estrellas Ninja

Los chicos observaron las estrellas detenidamente, las cuales reconocieron perfectamente

-Eso es…- dijo Soso

-Una advertencia- completó Dada serio- Son las mismas que atacaron a nuestros tíos Soso

-Debía estar segurar de mis sospechas… y tal parece que no me equivoqué- volvió a observar las estrellas

-¿De dónde las sacaste?- preguntó Soso

-El día en que salí de compras con Ching, atacaron de sorpresa, pude evitarlo pero si hubiera tardado un poco más Ching estuviese en el hospital- respondió

-Esas son las que contienen picos ocultos ¿no es así?- preguntó Dada (no tengo ni la menor idea si existen)

-Si… con estas mismas estrellas atacaron a mis padres antes de destruirlos

-¿Crees que quienes atacaron quieran destruir lo más cercano a ti?- volvió a preguntar Dada

-Si- respondió- Pero debo hablar con el Maestro Soo… si el piensa lo mismo entonces no importa lo que me pase los protegeré- con lar estrellas en la mano aplica con un dedo fuerza sobre un punto, destruyéndolas por completo- No permitiré que pase lo mismo otra vez

Soso coloca una mano en su hombro, Dada la coloca en sus manos casi imitando el gesto de su hermano

-Nosotros te apoyaremos y te ayudaremos en lo que sea- sonrió Soso

-Puede resultar muy peligroso- advirtió

-No importa- dijo Dada- Además nosotros podemos parecer y podemos actuar como unos verdaderos torpes… pero sabes bien que no lo somos

-Si, lo se… gracias- sonrió

* * *

><p>Ching se encontraba en su casa como siempre estaba entrenando junto a Abyo, a quien no le dirigía palabra alguna, el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba molesta por lo que había sucedido con Ring-Ring, así que decidió no molestarla hasta que se tranquilizara, pero al no era tan paciente o mejor dicho no lo era<p>

-¿Ya te tranquilizaste?

Ching solo suspiró

-Vamos no puedes enojarte conmigo para siempre

La chica recordó el motivo de su enojo y pateó con fuerza el saco de arena de boxeo y sin querer se desprendió de su base y fue a dar en la cara de Abyo, la chica solo se dispuso a irse

-Espera Ching- dijo el chico mientras se sacaba el saco que se encontraba encima de el

-¿Qué quieres Abyo?- dijo cortante

-Saber el motivo de tu molestia

-¿Para qué preguntarme si ya lo sabes?- dijo la chica- No eres más que un idiota- la chica se marchó

Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde Pucca se encontraba paseando por la aldea, parecía estar buscando algo o más bien a alguien

-Pucca- llamó una voz

-Hola Ching- respondió

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó

-Busco a Santa ¿no lo has visto?

-Debe estar en su casa supongo

-Ya fui allá- dijo

-El está en el templo del maestro Soo- intervino una voz

-Gracias oficial Bruce

-De nada… Cambio

Pucca se fue dejando a Ching y al policía

-Abyo últimamente ha estado deprimido… Cambio- comentó el policía- ¿Acaso paso algo?

Ching solo suspiró

-Creo que fui demasiado dura con el- respondió- Después de todo el ha estado acostumbrado a que siempre lo sigan

-El puede parecer algo irritante a veces pero es un buen chico… Cambio

-Eso ya lo se… de todas maneras el debe saber de alguna manera que muchas de las cosas que hace me lastiman, y ahora estoy dispuesta a hablar con el

-Me encargaré de decírselo… Cambio

-Gracias

* * *

><p>El Maestro Soo como de costumbre se hallaba en su templo, hablaba con Santa sobre tonterías en ese momento llega Pucca interrumpiendo la charla<p>

-Pucca… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó el maestro

-Vine a hablar con ustedes- respondió

-¿Cuál es el asunto?- preguntó Santa

Pucca solo lanzó una de las estrellas Ninja hacia Santa y el Maestro Soo, las cuales agarraron sin ningún problema

-Estas estrellas…- dijo Santa sorprendido

-No termines esa oración… por favor- pidió la chica con un gesto de dolor

-¿De dónde las sacaste?-preguntó Soo

-Hace poco me enfrenté con Ring-Ring en la aldea pero no llegó a nada serio, cuando estuve a punto de marcharme sentí que algo se acercaba, efectivamente pude divisar estas estrellas acercarse a mi amiga Ching, la pude empujar a tiempo entes de que saliera lastimada

-¿Estás diciendo que atacaron a tu amiga?... Eso quiere decir…- dijo sorprendido Santa

-Una advertencia- terminó de decir Soo

-Maestro Soo… sé que su primo, es decir mi maestro, no está en condiciones para enseñarme más movimientos de defensa y ataque, es por eso que vine- respondió- Linterna roja es el siguiente en la lista después de Ring-Ring, necesito su ayuda

-Pero eres una Kunoichi Pucca, ya debes saber todo- intervino Santa

-Quiero hacer que mi defensa sea la mejor- respondió

-Pucca ¿esto es por honor?- preguntó Soo

La chica solo se quedó callada unos segundos, Soo creyó que era por esa razón que la adolescente, había ido a ese templo en el cielo

-No- respondió

-¿Entonces por qué?- cuestionó

-Por amor- dijo- No quiero que las personas que amo sufran lo mismo que mis padres, ni la familia que me queda, ni mis amigos, ni tampoco mis enemigos- respondió

-Entonces puedo ayudarte- dijo Santa

-_Debo hacer que ese niño vuelva a entrenar_- pensó Soo- Aumentaré la vigilancia en la aldea para evita que algo así vuelva a pasar

-Gracias Maestro Soo

Pucca se fue, acordó que al día siguiente comenzaría de nuevo un duro entrenamiento o eso intentaría Santa

-Dime algo- intervino Santa después de un largo silencio

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué le prohibiste a Garu que dejara de entrenar por unos días?

-Mañana Pucca va a cumplir 7 años de haber llegado a esta aldea, en estos momentos la maldición que recibió por proteger a Garu, está haciendo efecto al hacerla recordar los momentos más dolorosos que tuvo cuando era una niña, quiero que ese joven esté a su lado, pero ella parece que se dio cuenta e hizo que se alejara por un tiempo, al menos lo hizo sentimentalmente

-Entiendo- dijo Santa- Ella quiere protegerlo- el maestro solo asintió

* * *

><p>Cuarto año<p>

_No escribo desde hace mucho, pero la razón es por que había estado muy atareada_

_Hoy me animé a hacerlo porque me cansé de ser tratada como un objeto de gloria_

_Mi cuerpo esta herido y exhausto, ya hace 2 años que me convertí en una Ninja superior a otros una llamada Kunoichi, pero ¿a qué precio?, ¿acaso lo hice por ese concepto llamado honor?_

_Desde que cumplí 6 años cuando mi consciencia me lo permitió, he sentido que mis padres me han estado obligando a algo que nunca quise, eso ya lo confirmé_

_Me han obligado a lastimar a otras personas dolo por su propio bien, y no han pensado en mí, ya no quiero hacerlo más y no lo haré, me niego_

_Comprendí que no puedo recibir más honor del que ya tengo, me siento culpable de lo que hice por ser Kunoichi, no puedo continuar, me han enviado a espionajes de un muy alto peligro haciendo que terminara terriblemente herida_

_Ahora sé lo que significa honor, no es el heroísmo ni el propio bien común, se trata de dar lo mejor de ti para alcanzar el bien no solo en tu familia, si no también en todos los que te rodean, pero lo entendí muy tarde_

_Tras estar todo el día en un templo meditando, legué a casa, lo único que encontré fueron escombros sobre lo que se hacía llamar hogar, una estrellas Ninja con unos picos ocultos, encontré 3 cuerpos, 2 de ellos se hallaban sin vida, y el otro con graves heridas_

_El hospital se llevó al sobreviviente pero está en un estado muy delicado_

_Ese día mis padres murieron, y mi maestro fue gravemente herido_

_Desde este día prometo hacer un voto se silencio, por la vida que perdí, volveré a hablar cuando la recupere en otro lugar, en mi nuevo hogar_

-Pucca- susurró cerrando el diario- ¿Por qué a pesar de tu tristeza actúas tan alegre siempre?- no aguantó más la intriga y volvió a abrir el libro

Quinto año

_Hace 10 meses que cumplí 10 años, a pesar de lo que pasó el año pasado decidí cambiar, ser la persona que soy realmente, decidí irme con mis tíos y mi primo Dada a una aldea llamada Sooga, donde vive mi otro primo Soso, conocí a diferentes personas_

_Ching es una de las personas que conocí, es una niña muy dulce y cariñosa, y es una de mis mejores amigas_

_Abyo es un poco extraño, pero es bueno, le gusta ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo_

_Garu, el muy serio y reservado, no habla y se la pasa todo el día entrenando junto a Abyo, me encanta interrumpirlo en sus entrenamientos es muy divertido, he de admitir que estoy enamorada de el, puede ser que sea una niña pero no soy tan pequeña para saber que me gusta estar a su lado_

_Me reencontré con Ring-Ring, pero ahora es diferente, no la odio ni me desagrada pero hay veces en las que me saca de quicio_

_Hay muchas personas más a las cuales respeto, por ejemplo: Santa, El Maestro Soo, entre otros_

_Mi vida en esta aldea apenas comienza y quiero vivir sin remordimiento alguno y haré todo lo que pueda por proteger a los que amo si algo llegase a suceder_

Garu sonrió al ver lo último que la chica había escrito (la primera lectura del diario al comenzar este fic)

El chico salió de su casa en búsqueda de la chica

* * *

><p>-¿Cuál es el próximo plan?- preguntó una mujer<p>

-Quitaremos del camino a todos sus seres queridos- dijo el sirviente

-¿Hablas de hacerlo igual que con sus padres?

-No, los secuestraremos para atraerla hasta aquí- dijo el sirviente

-Mucha suerte Cheng

* * *

><p>-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó<p>

-Si… Cambio- respondió- Ella dice que quiere hablar contigo… Cambio

-No puedo creerlo, Ching es grande- dice con lágrimas en los ojos

-Mas te vale repetirlo si quieres que te perdone- interviene la chica

-¡Ching!- dijo Abyo lanzándose contra ella emocionado

Ching estaba recargada en una columna de concreto se hizo a un lado haciendo que Abyo se estrellara

-Los dejo solos… Cambio- dijo el oficial mientras se marchaba

-¿Por qué eres tan mala?- dijo sobándose la cabeza y con lagrimitas en los ojos

-¿Y todavía preguntas?... eres más idiota de lo que pensé- respondió

-Lamento mucho dejar que Ring-Ring me sedujera… yo no tenía ni idea de que te molestaría tanto

-Abyo… no se por donde comenzar- dijo ella dándole la espalda- En ese momento éramos muy unidos como novios, sabíamos todo acerca del otro, pero lo que no sabes es que… muchas de las cosas que haces me lastiman como no tienes idea

-Lo lamento, y sé que tienes razón al no querer perdonarme- bajó la mirada

-Ya lo hice- se dio la vuelta y sonrió- Siempre lo hago

-¿Qué?

-Solo quería que entendieras, que puede suceder si sigues haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez

-Eres mala- dijo el chico

-Lo sé- rió

* * *

><p>Un chico se encontraba mirando las estrellas en ese momento, llega una chica muy agitada, se notaba que había corrido<p>

-¿Estás bien?

-Si- respondió sonriendo

-Pero el mensaje…

-Te escribí que Tobe me estaba atacando precisamente para que vinieras rápido- amplió su sonrisa

-Garu tu no eres de hacer bromas… ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Terminé de leerlo- dijo mientras sacaba el diario- Has sufrido mucho… Pucca

-No quiero tu lástima- susurró

-No es lástima es respeto- dijo mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado

-¿Respeto?

-Es digno de admirar, que aún teniendo ese pasado, logras sonreír, ser una buena persona y aún así, guardarte ese dolor, sin siquiera compartirlo con alguien- explicó- Me alegra que me hayas confiado algo tan importante

-Garu- susurró- Pensaba que reaccionarías de otra manera al saberlo

-¿Qué otra manera?

-Me refiero a que te molestarías por no decirte nada, o simplemente te causaría lástima

-Ocultar secretos no es malo Pucca, todos tenemos secretos incluso el maestro Soo

-¿Y tu?

-También

-¿Cómo cual?

-La razón de mi voto de silencio

-Entiendo- dijo mientras observaba el cielo- Me gustaría dejar todo en el pasado

-Yo conozco una manera

-¿Cuál?

-Rómpelo- dijo mientras le daba el diario

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Tu misma lo dijiste yo no soy de hacer este tipo de bromas

-Lo se- suspiró mientras tomaba el diario- No se si lo pueda romper

-Si puedes, además tienes habilidades sobrenaturales

-Si lo dices así suena fácil- comentó con una gotita en la cabeza

-Tienes que saber que esta es la única manera de poder liberarte de tu propio dolor

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Dejen comentarios por favor<p>

¿Qué va a pasar en el siguiente cap?

¿Pucca romperá el diario?

¿Cuál error cometió la familia de Garu para haber perdido el honor?

Lo más importante ¿Quién es la mujer misteriosa?

¿Quiénes son realmente Soso y Dada?

Este es un regalo especial para mis dos queridas amigas yaoistas Yumi y Drupi repontenciada (es contigo Andreina) felicidades por su graduación 26/07/11 (aunque falta mas de una semana) y mucha suerte en lo que sea que vayan a hacer

Cuídense


	2. Chapter 2: El Enemigo

**Enemigo**

**La Historia de Garu**

_Tiene razón no puedo seguir viviendo en el pasado, es doloroso pero tal vez de esta manera puedo continuar con mi vida__, no sé mucho sobe Garu pero yo aún así confiaré en el, no importa lo que pase confiaré en el_

Tomó el diario entre sus manos y lo apretó, y con fuerza sobrehumana lo rompió por la mitad, continuó así hasta tener 1000 pedazos en sus manos, los cuales el viento se llevó

_Al romperlo me sentí aliviada, no tenía más ese peso enorme en mis hombros, siento que estoy compartiendo mi peso con Garu, no pude evitar derramar una lágrima no sé si era de felicidad, tristeza o alivio, solo se que Garu se encargó de secarla_

-Eres fuerte- murmuró ella solo lo miró confundida- Con el paso de los años siempre me pregunté ¿por qué llegaste a esta aldea?, ahora que lo se, no he podido evitar pensar en mi familia

_Pucca solo me observaba, mi pasado no es tan doloroso como el de ella, pero, ella ya me ha contado su secreto, es hora de que yo le cuente el mío_

-Yo…- intentó hablar

Después de unos segundos de silencio Pucca habló

-Garu- llamó observando el cielo- Los únicos que saben mi secreto son mi familia y tú, por días me he estado debatiendo la manera en que te lo podía contar- siguió observando el cielo- Sin embargo, yo no espero que me cuentes tu secreto, yo sé que se te dificulta hablar de tu familia… solo quiero que sepas que… esperaré que estés listo para contarme lo que sea- lo observó y sonrió

-Gracia- dijo

_Yo nunca esperé que Pucca me entendiera tanto__, solo fue una palabra y ella entendió, sin embargo quiero decirle lo que mi familia hizo el error que cometió, el error que hizo que yo me mantuviera en silencio por muchos años_

-Mi voto de silencio- logró articular después de unos minutos en silencio profundo, ella solo lo observó- Guardé silencio por muchos años, por mi familia, por la promesa de otorgarles el honor que tuvieron antes- dijo pero en ese momento calló y Pucca entendió

-Ya has dicho mucho Garu- sonrió dulcemente- Cuando estés listo puedes decírmelo

-Ese chico también se volvió peligroso- comentó la mujer encapuchada

-Nos encargaremos de el- dijo el hombre

-Mas te vale Cheng, ¿Cómo marcha el plan?

-Ya nos encargamos de uno de sus tutores

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-En el calabozo- respondió

-Bien… asegúrate de hacérselos saber- rió la mujer

Pucca se encontraba trabajando, sus amigos como siempre se fueron a comer al restaurante

-¿No han visto a Linguini?- preguntó Ho preocupado

-Tío Linguini ¿está desaparecido?- preguntó Pucca preocupada

-Eso parece, ayer solo fue a comprar condimentos y no regresó- dijo Tío Dumplig

-Le avisamos al oficial Bruce y en estos momentos lo está buscando

En ese momento Dada se lanzó en cima del grupo

-¡¿Dada que te pasa?- preguntó Abyo enojado

El rubio señaló un objeto brillante pegado a la pared con algo parecido a una carta pegada

-Gracias Dada- agradeció Ching

Todos voltearon a ver a Pucca quién se acercó seria en dirección a la flecha, agarró la carta y la leyó

Querida Pucca ¡Cuántos años sin saber de ti!

Tengo a tu tío y tutor Linguini en mis manos, supongo que ya habrás notado su desaparición

Quiero advertirte que el no será el único que desaparecerá, no hay ninguna condición para que esto pare solo es diversión

Me divertiré tanto como pueda hasta que tu corazón se marchite de nuevo

Saludos de parte de mi gran señora

Ve despidiéndote de todos a los que amas

Pucca solo palideció ante la carta, Garu solo se acercó y la leyó, se quedó asombrado pero una duda le vino a la mente

-¿Fue esa persona?- Pucca entendió la pregunta y asintió- No dejaré que vuelva a ocurrir… encontraremos la manera de salvarlo- rompió la carta

Todos se quedaron en silencio, después de unos minutos de tensión, Pucca levantó la mirada, su semblante era decidido, eso atemorizó a sus tutores, los cuales asintieron

-Hay algo que debo decirles- dijo Pucca en un instante observó a Garu- A todos

Los Chefs cerraron el restaurante, y se dirigieron a templo del Maestro Soo, donde se encontraban Santa, Soso el Maestro Soo, Tortuga y por una extraña razón Ring-Ring

-Sabía que vendrías- dijo Tortuga

-Esta volviendo a ocurrir ¿verdad?- preguntó Soso

Pucca asintió

-¿Y por qué estoy yo aquí?- preguntó Ring-Ring

-Esto te concierne- dijo Dada serio con un tono de voz frío que nadie exceptuando a Pucca y Soso, supieron reconocer

-Hace muchos años, una niña, nació de una mujer con poderes sobrenaturales- comenzó a hablar Pucca- Esa mujer era muy poderosa, podía ser capaz de alejar a todos sus enemigos sin mover un solo dedo, sin embargo esa mujer se enamoró de un hombre respetuoso y protector, esa mujer dio a luz a una niña, sin embargo la mejor amiga de ese hombre estaba enamorada de el, una gran oscuridad la envolvió y destruyó no solo a esa mujer, también a su amado

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?- preguntó Abyo

-Cállate ella aún no termina- dijo Ching

-Gracias- dijo Pucca- A la pequeña bebé la adoptaron unas personas que amaban la lucha, desde los 5 años lo obligaron a luchar, el dolor y el sufrimiento causado por esas interminables peleas, que la terminaron agotando tanto física como mentalmente, en ese momento ella era una Kunoichi, la niña a los 9 años la niña cansada de esas cosas que la obligaron a hacer un día fue a meditar durante todo un día en un templo, cuando volvió a su hogar, descubrió escombros que se hacían llamar casa, en ella se encontraban los cuerpos de sus padres sin vida, y el de su maestro gravemente herido

Ching se horrorizó, pudo ver en sus ojos la lástima que sentía por aquella niña, Garu solo se acercó sin que nadie se diera cuenta tomó su mano y la apretó en señal de apoyo

-Encontró una carta de parte de la mujer que una vez estuvo enamorada de su padre… prometió destruirla porque es un recuerdo de la esposa de su amigo- apretó la mano de Garu y continuó- Sus 3 tíos biológicos, su primo por sangre de su padre, se fueron hacia una aldea a vivir una nueva vida

-¿Por qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- volvió a preguntar Abyo

Pucca solo tomó aire

-Esa niña soy yo Abyo- suspiró

Abyo y Ching la observaron con miradas tristes

-La razón por la que están aquí es porque esa mujer quiere secuestrarlos al igual que a Linguini- dijo Garu

-Necesito que se cuiden lo mejor posible, no quiero que les pase nada- intervino Pucca

-Hay algo que quiero preguntar la primera es ¿Si tu madre era tan poderosa entonces porque no detectó al enemigo? Y la otra es ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntó Ring-Ring

Pucca solo la observó

-Una amiga traicionó a mi madre, una amiga traicionó a mi padre, en ese momento ellos se preocupaban por protegerme a mí y a un confidente muy leal de mis padres, en ese momento mi madre había sellado mi memoria y por eso no recordaba nada, hasta ahora, el único rostro que no recuerdo es el del confidente- respondió- Ring-Ring a veces pretendes ser enemiga pero aún siendo un lazo de enemistad lo que nos une, aún estás en peligro, el dolor que pasé estos años no se lo deseo a nadie… ni siquiera a ti

-Garu- el Maestro Soo le llamó la atención el solo lo observó- Te prohibí hacer artes marciales durante un tiempo, y me has obedecido, eso se debía a que Pucca en este momento necesita mucho de tu apoyo como siempre se lo das, pero debido a las circunstancias debes entrenar junto a ella para la nueva lucha que se llevará a cabo tras descubrir la identidad de esa persona

-En este momento necesitaremos que todos los Ninja de la aldea se reúnan para protegerse unos a otros- intervino Santa

-No necesitaremos de otros Ninja más que ustedes- intervino una voz ajena

-Gran Maestro- dijeron muy sorprendidas Pucca y Ring-Ring

-Tenemos la ayuda de Chang, un Ninja retirado, 2 Kunoichi, un Avispa de fuego y 2 estudiantes de Chang

-Maestro ¿Qué pasará con Pandoga?- interrogó Pucca

-Pandoga hizo su elección, ella ya no es una discípula mía, a pesar de eso, ella es bienvenida cuando quiera volver a entrenar desde el principio

-Aguarden… ¿la vagabunda?- preguntó Ring-Ring

-Si- respondieron a unísono

-Pero hay algo que aún no entiendo, ¿Por qué Dada pudo ver la flecha y nosotros no?- preguntó Ching

Dada solo suspiró

-El padre de Pucca, es decir, nuestro tío, viene de una familia honorable- comenzó a explicar Soso- Nos han educado desde pequeños para seguir los pasos de nuestros acensaros

-Y eso quiere decir que…- intervino Abyo sin entender

-Lo que Soso quiere decir es que nos han criado como auténticos Ninja, nuestra madre fue hermana del padre de Pucca, ella la criaron como Kunoichi al igual que a Pucca, y a los hombres nos criaban como Ninjas incapaces de ser piadosos- explicó

-Pero ustedes son diferentes- comentó Ching aún sin entender

-Así es, no sólo por el hecho de que nuestro tío creía en la compasión, también nosotros- dijo Soso

-¡Ja! No les creo- dijo Abyo- Ustedes son torpes ¿Cómo quieren que me lo crea?

-Ellos actúan así, aunque no lo creas a ellos se les dificulta actuar con torpeza- dijo Ho

-¡Que lo prueben!- dijo Abyo

-No es buena idea

-Déjalo Pucca- dijo Dada- Atácame

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Si- dijo mientras se ponía en una posición extraña para Abyo

-Tú lo pediste

Abyo comenzó a golpear a Dada con rapidez, pero Dada los esquivaba con facilidad, de repente Abyo se enoja y se arranca su camisa, golpeó aún más fuerte a Dada hasta que se separaron

-Abyo es inútil que lo intentes- dijo Garu preocupado- Detente

-¡No! El me retó- dijo Abyo lanzándole una patada en la cara a Dada, la cual detuvo con 1 dedo

-Por más fuerza en esa pierna- aconsejó una voz ajena

-Papá- dijo Ching

-No podrás vencer a Dada si te lo tomas a la ligera- dijo Chang

Abyo solo se concentró más, continuó dando patadas y golpes si llegar a ningún resultado, de repente observó el semblante de Dada, estaba serio y sereno

-Mi turno- murmuró

Dada lanzó un golpe que llevó a Abyo al otro lado del templo, continuó lanzando golpes más fuertes, los cuales lo agotaron más, ambos siguieron en u pelea hasta que sintieron como alguien los detuvo

-Soso- dijo Dada sereno

-Hermano vuelve en sí, si continuas lo vas a matar- dijo Soso sereno

-Garu- dijo Abyo sosteniéndose de el

-Te dije que te detuvieras en un buen momento- regañó

-Supongo que no eres tan torpe- dijo Abyo ignorando a su amigo

Dada solo sonrió burlón

-Las personas no son lo que parecen- intervino una de las doncellas de maestro Soo- Maestro Soo, y llegó esa persona

-Hazla pasar- dijo el hombre

-En seguida- reverenció la doncella

-¿Quién es?- indagó Tío Dumpling

-Es una persona que conocen bien, no se preocupen- dijo tortuga

Pasaron unos minutos, la doncella volvió acompañada de una chica de 20 años cabello suelto plateado y ojos azules

-Diana- dijo Pucca sorprendida

Todos los presentes observaron el comportamiento de Pucca, la cual solo reverenció en forma de respeto, lo mismo hicieron, Soso, Dada y los tíos

-Es un gusto verte- dijeron al unísono

-Hace tiempo les dije que no me hablaran como si fuese una reina…

-¡Lo eres!, eres una extensión provocada por el poder de mi madre, tú naciste de ella, tu tomaste su lugar

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Hermana menor- dijo la chica colocando sus manos delicadamente en sus hombros- Podré parecerme a madre pero nunca tomé su lugar, esa mujer acabó con todo el clan poco después de que murieran tus padres adoptivos

-¿Qué?- dijeron lo tíos, Soso, Dada y Pucca al unísono

-Gracias a la familia, yo fui la única que sobreviví, sin embargo, ellos murieron por mí, ese peso lo llevaré hasta que muera hermana- dijo con pesar- Si es necesario daré hasta la última gota de mi sangre para proteger a aquellos que quedan del clan

-Pero hermana yo…- intentó hablar

-Ya lo sé Pucca, la Kunoichi que encerraste hace años quiere volver a resurgir una vez más- volteó a ver a todos- Mas les vale que no la hagan enojar, lamentablemente Pucca en su personalidad como Kunoichi, es un peligro muy grande

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo soy una parte de madre, tú heredaste ese poder, de alguna manera yo siento lo que tú sientes, madre era muy perceptiva, incluso si tu mismo no te dabas cuenta de que pasaba en tu interior, yo soy igual, me basta solo con mirar a las personas a los ojos y saber en que piensan, nunca me ha gustado mirar a los ojos a alguien, solo me limito a mirarlos pero nunca a los ojos

-Hay otra pregunta, si tenías a tus tíos y a tu familia ¿Por qué la adopción?- preguntó Abyo

-En el instante en que nací, me encontraba demasiado débil, madre utilizó su poder para que mi cuerpo durmiera durante un tiempo, cuando despertara pasaría un tiempo y volvería a dormir, cuando madre murió ella acababa de dar a luz, en ese instante entró la mejor amiga de padre y la apuñaló con su espada, en un intento por defenderse mi cuerpo desprevenidamente cayó en un profundo sueño, nuestros tíos estaban ocupando una misión que padre encomendó, en el palacio nadie sobrevivió, no había manera de que ellos se enteraran de la muerte de ellos, pocos día después te habían adoptado, cuando nuestros familiares se enteraron supieron que estarías a salvo con aquella familia, sin embargo nuestros tíos permanecieron cerca de ti, el día en el que tú los necesitaste llegó y ellos te llevaron a una nueva aldea, para que tuvieras una nueva vida

-¿Quién me salvó? Si nadie sobrevivió ¿Cómo llegué a ese refugio de adopción?

Ella solo observó a Pucca unos segundos después observó a sus amigos y sonrió

-Pucca, esa duda se responderá por si sola cuando llegue el momento, si ese momento no llega entonces me encargaré de decírtelo

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que es un secreto Pucca, pero como todo secreto algún día saldrá a la luz- explicó Soso

-Entiendo- dijo

-¿Cómo marcha el plan Cheng?

-Se nos ha complicado un poco

-La razón

-Le contó a sus amigos sobre usted

-Es imposible que les aya contado todo, no dejamos ningún sobreviviente en ese palacio, la única que sobrevivió inexplicablemente fue esa niña

-Es un misterio, me encargaré de que los espías averigüen más- reverenció

-Trae al cocinero- ordenó

En pocos segundos los guardias llevaron a Linguini ante la mujer

-Ahora hablarás- amenazó la mujer- Ese día no dejé ni un alma viva, hoy me vengo a enterar que alguien contó esa historia, sospecho que fue alguien que sobrevivió

-¿Aún tienes las agallas de preguntarme eso?- preguntó molesto- Arruinaste toda la familia, a tu mejor amigo ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste matarlo? El no te hizo nada

-¡Claro que si!- gritó- ¡El me traicionó! ¡Se casó con una mujer sobrenatural! ¡Ambos tuvieron una hija que día tras día me recuerda su traición!

-El jamás dijo que te amaba, nunca te prometió nada acerca de ambos, pero aún así ¿Por qué pagaste tu rabia con todo el clan?

-Ellos consintieron esa relación

-¡Era tu mejor amigo!

-¡Yo lo amaba! Fui su mejor amiga desde la infancia ¡Esa mujer no tenía derecho de amarlo! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS CASARSE CON EL!

-¿No podías dejarlo en paz? ¿Tenías que destruirlo todo?

-¡Suficiente!- gritó- Guardias- llamó los guardias corrieron hacia ella- Llévenselo

Los hombres obedecieron y se lo llevaron

-Cheng- llamó el hombre apareció por la puerta- Continúa con el plan, ¡Quiero verla destruida cuanto antes!

Pucca y Garu se encontraban cerca de la casa de Garu, estaban sentados en la suave grama, y la brisa fría acariciaba sus rostros, junto con los gatos

-Se llamaba Chie

-¿Qué?

-Mi madre… Garu… se llamaba Chie

-Tiene un gran significado "Sabiduría /Mil Bendiciones", ¿Sabes? Cuando tu hermana nos contó eso pensé ¿De dónde viene tu madre?

-Algunos rumores dicen que ella es un monstruo, otros dicen que era una bruja, mis tíos solían decir que era una diosa, amable cariñosa, hermosa y tranquila, me dijeron que mi padre Hiroshi se encontraba en peligro y mi madre lo salvó, desde ese momento se hicieron amigos, y poco a poco se fueron enamorando- acarició su gatita

-¿Tus tíos te lo dijeron?- ella asintió

-Mi hermana me contó otra cosa- miró el cielo- Dijo que mi madre si bien era hermosa, bondadosa y tranquila, sin embargo al dar a luz, ella estaba débil y fue un parto muy complicado según me dijo ella- explicó- Su amiga era también una diosa… también me contó que ella era muy solitaria, todas las personas la veían extraño hasta que mi padre llegó a su vida

-¿Y de dónde viene tu padre?

-Proviene del clan Tetsuya, un antiguo clan de Ninjas y Kunoichis, se destacaban por ser honorable y de una reputación limpia, luchaban por lo justo lo correcto, algunos de ellos tenían otras habilidades, podían crear un viento muy fuerte o causar incendios e inundaciones, uno de ellos es mi tío Ho, se especializó en la creación armas y en el control total del fuego, el tío Dumpling se especializa en las espadas y por último el tío Linguini se especializa en golpes extremadamente veloces imperceptibles para el ojo humano

-¿Y tu padre?

-Según lo que me contaron, se especializaba en todas las categorías, menos en las sobrenaturales, el era el líder del clan, tomaba las decisiones más sensatas para lograr la paz y el equilibrio en el clan se puede decir que el era la mente maestra de todo el clan, Diana dice que era muy inteligente, tranquilo, serio, decidido y fuerte

-Entiendo, y ellos ¿Dónde se conocieron?

-A mi padre le asignaron una misión de alto riesgo, recuperar una espada muy poderosa perteneciente al clan, se encontraba en un palacio donde se decía que habitaba una princesa, era cierto, los guardias habían detectado su presencia

"Se encontraba corriendo por los amplios pasillos del Palacio cuando sintió la necesidad de esconderse de los guardias, encontró una habitación se adentró en ella

-Nunca pensé que este palacio estuviera tan bien vigilado- murmuró agitado

-Es un palacio después de todo- intervino una voz

-¿Quién eres?

Una mujer salió de las sombras de la habitación, cabello largo negro y ojos azules, vestía un Kimono azul con detalles dorados y una corona característica de ser de princesa

-Mi nombre es Chie, soy la princesa de este palacio

-He escuchado hablar de ti, no eres solo una princesa eres una diosa ¿me equivoco?

-No… ¿No me temes?

-Por años he escuchado de un monstruo o una bruja que vive en este lugar, ahora que te veo tienes unos ojos tristes y solitarios, no eres un monstruo ¿Por qué habría de temerte?

-Por esos rumores que has mencionado- respondió mientras se acercaba a el- ¿No me dirás tu nombre?

-Hiroshi Tetsuya- dijo poniéndose en posición de defensa- He venido a…

-Recuperar la espada- completó- Sabía que vendrías, espera un momento por favor

La mujer se marchó dejando por unos minutos al hombre solo, aprovechó par quitarse la máscara de Ninja que tenía, se dejó ver su rostro, su cabello plata y sus ojos verdes, la mujer regresó con algo en la manos

-Tómala

-¿Así de fácil?

-He sido la guardiana de esta espada durante años, sé que esta espada no me pertenece a mí, sino a tu clan, en tu ojos puedo ver todo el sacrificio que has hecho al planear la recuperación de la espada

El hombre tomó la espada, lo hoja era plateada, su agarre dorado con un águila en su centro, una joya roja en el pico del ave

-Gracias

-Ten mucho cuidado al salir, los guardias te están buscando

El hombre se fue dejando a la mujer en la habitación"

-Después de eso tuvieron cada vez más encuentros, poco se fueron enamorando y se casaron

-Entiendo- dijo

-No voy a permitir que vuelva a suceder Garu- apretó los puños- Mis familia fue destruida por esa mujer… no permitiré que los que quedan les pase lo mismo

-Yo tampoco lo permitiré… te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda- tranquilizó- Por eso tenemos que entrenar

Pucca solo sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie junto a Garu, ambos comenzaron a pelear, Garu lanzaba golpes muy rápidos, Pucca solo los evitaba con facilidad

-Vamos Garu tu eres más rápido que eso- dijo ella

-Sabes que si te golpeo me mandarás a volar "literalmente"- le lanzó otro golpe

-¿No sería mejor que pelees contra Dada?- ella me lanzó una pata la cual evitó

-Supongo que si… ¿Y a ti no te sería más fácil si peleas contra Ring-Ring?- preguntó en el momento en el que ella lanzó varias patadas las cuales esquivó

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque tú no peleas así- esquivó otro golpe

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Ring-Ring va a provocar que me enfade y eso terminará de sacar a la Kunoichi que hay en mi- volvió a lanzarle otro golpe

-¿Y Pandoga?

-No es una opción, puedo lastimarla- evitó un golpe de Garu

-¿Ching?- golpeó a Pucca en el estómago- Lo siento

-Tranquilo… ella no tiene mi nivel, también puedo lastimarla- volvió a la pelea- El lo mismo que decirte que pelees con Abyo

-Cierto- afirmó esquivando otro golpe

-Aunque Soso puede ser una buena opción- analizó atacando a Garu y le dio una patada accidentalmente en su punto débil- ¡Garu!

El solo aguantó la respiración sin contestar

-¿Estás bien?

-¿T-t-tu q-qu-que c-cre-es?- dijo con un hilo de voz

-Lo siento mucho

-Es por eso que Pucca es peligrosa- carcajeó Dada- Para la próxima usa lo que Soso trae puesto

En ese momento Soso se acercó a los chicos con algo parecido a un traje Ninja que protegía su zona íntima, para evitar todo tipo de golpes

-Vamos Pucca ataca- Soso se colocó en frente de la chica

-Sabes que el primer ataque no lo daré yo Soso, y mucho menos contigo- se puso en posición de defensa y a la vez de ataque

Garu se pudo levantar pero rápidamente se alejó de Soso Pucca

-Buena decisión- dijo Dada

-Dada, tu y Soso ¿Pasaron por lo mismo que ella?

Observaron como Pucca sacaba una espada al mismo tiempo que Soso sacaba la suya, ambos comenzaron a atacarse

-No… comparado con la infancia de Pucca, Soso y yo éramos felices, nuestro clan siempre vivió en armonía, todos entrenábamos cada día, nos cuidábamos los unos a los otros, Soso se mudó a Sooga 2 años antes de que el clan fuera destruido por completo

-¿Y cómo lograste sobrevivir?

Pucca y Soso peleaban muy Duro, ambos tenían unos cuantos raspones debido a las espadas

-¡No te contengas Pucca! ¡Pelea con libertad!

-¿Seguro?- el asintió

Pucca comenzó a atacar mucho más rápido de lo su primo solía recordar

-Tu familia Garu- Garu se sorprendió

-¿La conociste?

-Solo a tu madre, ella me salvó de esa masacre, la reconocí por que llevaba el símbolo del clan Soun: un dragón protector

-No sabía que te había salvado

-Garu tu familia no solo ha cometido errores- intervino una voz femenina

-Diana- dijo Dada- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas estar en todas partes?

-Es otra habilidad de madre- sonrió- Te sorprenderías, si supieras que hizo una cosa muy noble

-¿Cómo cual?

-Todo a su tiempo Garu- la mujer se acercó hacia donde estaban luchando- Soso, Pucca es demasiado fuerte para ti, de ahora en adelante yo me encargaré

-¿Segura?- preguntaron al unísono

En forma de respuesta la chica se quitó el kimono dejando ver un traje Ninja que llevaba puesto y sacó una espada con un águila y una gema roja en el pico

-Ataca Pucca

La chica obedeció, con todas sus fuerzas atacó a su hermana la cual se defendió atacando de igual manera, ambas derribaron sus espadas, comenzaron a darse golpes a una gran velocidad, Pucca lanzó una patada hacia su cara pero la detuvo en seco

-No te detengas por ser tu hermana- dijo la chica- Esa mujer puede atacar con ilusiones, si te confías te acabará

-¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de ella?

-En mi creación, necesitaba la esencia de un hombre, padre me dio sus recuerdos, esa es la razón de que sepa tantas cosas de ella

-¿Cómo su nombre?

-Eso fue lo único que no me dio

-¡Pucca! ¡Garu!- llamó una voz

Ching se acercó agitada hacia el grupo

-¿Qué te ocurre Ching?- preguntó Pucca

-¡Se llevaron a Abyo, al Tío Dumpling y a Ho!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?- preguntó Garu

-Unos Ninjas nos atacaron, y se los llevaron- tan pronto como dijo eso un incendio salió de la nada haciendo que Ching fuera rodeada por el fuego

-¡Ching!- llamó Pucca

-Yo que tu no me acercaría a ella- dijo Diana

-¡¿Tú provocaste esto?- preguntó molesta

-Cálmate Pucca… ¡Yo no lo provoqué!... Fue ella

Entre las sombras alió una mujer con el cabello rojo a igual que su vestido

-¿Quién eres?

-Ella es la Reina de Fuego- explicó Diana- Gracias por acudir a mi llamado

-¡Saca a Ching!- ordenó Pucca

La dama se acercó hacia Ching, ignorando completamente a Pucca

-¡Tú!- dijo furiosa- ¡Primero te atreviste a quitarme a mis amigos! Y ahora ¡SECUESTRASTE A HO! ¡No te lo perdonaré!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te confíes Pucca, te dije que ella puede hacer ilusiones, todo lo que pasa ahora ella lo escucha y lo ve, menos a mí

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está detrás de las llamas, mi existencia ella la desconoce, es por eso que permaneceré oculta

Ching sonrió de forma malévola

-Si lo hice- rió- TODO- volvió a reír

-Cuando e vea la pagarás muy caro… te lo aseguro

La ilusión se desvaneció no sin antes mostrar una sonrisa

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Abyo

-¡Que bueno que están vivos!

-¿Linguini?- preguntaron los Chefs

El hombre salió de la sombra, efectivamente era Linguini

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te atraparon?- preguntó Ching

-Salí a comprar condimentos pero de la nada aparecieron unos Ninjas y me rociaron con algo extraño, cuando desperté estaba aquí

-¿Confirmaste si es ella?

-Si, definitivamente, dice que la razón es que Hiroshi la traicionó, quiere eliminarnos a nosotros y después Pucca, nos está utilizando como señuelo

-Todo quedará en sus manos entonces- dijo Ho

-¿De quiénes?- preguntó el hombre confundido

-Dada, Soso, Ring-Ring, Pucca y Garu- respondió Dumpling

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo- dijo Ho

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Dada

-Tenemos que avisarle a los demás- dijo Soso

-Ya me encargué de eso- intervino Diana

-No podemos seguir esperando, ellos están en peligro- dijo Pucca

-Es cierto, si no hacemos algo, la misma historia se repetirá- dijo la reina del fuego

-¿Y qué pretenden hacer?- intervino Garu frustrado- No sabemos dónde se encuentran… ¿Cómo vamos a poder salvarlos si no sabemos dónde están?

-¡No lo sé!- gritó- Lo lamento es que estoy preocupada por ellos- se disculpó- Tal vez tortuga sabe dónde está

-Lo dudo, Pucca esa mujer se ha estado ocultando durante muchos años, es muy posible que hasta esté cambiando de escondite a cada rato para no ser encontrada

-Pero al menos puede tener un indicio de dónde está- dijo Pucca

-Puede que tal vez sabe algo- suspiró la chica- Vamos al pantano

Todos asintieron y se marcharon velozmente

-Lo lamento no se donde se encuentran

-¿Ni siquiera una pista?- preguntó Dada

-No

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Pucca tuvo una idea

-¿Y si hacemos una trampa?

-Lo mismo estaba pensando- dijo Diana

-¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó Soso

-Pienso que debemos dejar que secuestren a alguno de nosotros y seguir a quién quiera que sea hasta el lugar- sugirió Diana en voz baja

-¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?- preguntó Pucca

-¿De verdad crees que no nos espían? Debemos tener cuidado con lo que hacemos y decimos

-Es verdad- dijo Garu

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Habrá siguiente capítulo?

¿Quién será la siguiente víctima?

¿Quieren continuación?

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3: La Identidad de Diana

**La Identidad de Diana**

**El Confidente de Hiroshi y Chie**

* * *

><p>-Te encontré- dijo Cheng riendo malvadamente<p>

-¿Qué esperas de mí?- preguntó Dada

-¿Qué no es obvio? Te llevaré a donde se encuentran tu familia y amigos- volvió a reír

-¿Qué esperas ganar con esto?

-Como si te lo fuera a decir- ante lo último dicho atacó a Dada

Dada a duras penas evitó el golpe, mientras lo atacaba, tras un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre apareció detrás de Dada, le lanzó un golpe en la espalda

-_Debo hacerle más difícil la pelea y hacerle creer que no se pelear bien_- pensó mientras observó que sacaba su espada y comenzaba a pelear- Pelear mientras tu oponente tiene una desventaja… no es muy justo que digamos- comentó

-Si yo peleara bajo el concepto de justicia del clan Tetsuya, no estuviera aquí- Dada sacó una espada

Mientras peleaban habían otros expectantes de la lucha, aquellos quiénes se encontraban detrás de unos arbustos cerca del restaurante

-Soso ¿estás seguro de querer ver esto?- preguntó Santa oculto

-Si mi hermano no es del todo torpe e inocente, así que estoy bien- susurró

-Será mejor que dejen de hablar- susurró Diana

Pucca y Garu solo permanecieron en silencio, mientras se hacían señas, la cual todos comprendieron, volvieron a observar como Dada había sido derribado por una "extraña" intervención de una flecha, para después ver que una bomba de gas se acercaba

-_Es mi oportunidad_- pensó Dada quedando inconsciente

-Muy débil- dijo Cheng al ver que sus hombres se acercaron y se lo llevaron

Los chicos siguieron a los hombres hasta una montaña donde pasaba un río, detrás de una cascada donde hábilmente se escondía un castillo, tras esa cascada desapareció Dada

-Debemos hacer que nos capturen- dijo Diana, Pucca solo asintió al igual que Garu

-¿Pero cómo podemos hacerlo sin que parezca tan obvio?- preguntó la reina de fuego

Diana y Pucca, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos pensativas

-En todo palacio hay una entrada oculta, debemos encontrarla- dijo en un tono de voz sereno

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Soso

-Tortuga- respondió Diana

-Pero el no pudo decirnos dónde estaba el casillo- intervino Santa

-Ante lo que hemos visto, tortuga lo sabrá, la entrada es lo primero que debemos averiguar después la manera

Todos se fueron al pantano, donde los esperaba tortuga

-Volvieron

-Si- respondió Diana- Se que puede que tu entiendas el porque estamos aquí

-La entrada, está oculta en sombras, sin embargo hasta la entrada más oculta está vigilada

-Están pensando en como lo harían los Ninjas- dijo Soso

-Pero no piensan como Kunoichis- dijo Ring-Ring

-Interesante- dijo Pucca

-¡No me voy a vestir como mujer!- exclamó Soso

-Lo vas a tener que hacer- dijo Diana amenazante- De lo contrario encontraré la manera de que le digas adiós a tu templo de paz

-¡No! ¡Ya Abyo lo destruyó una vez! Y no va a volver a suceder- se sobresaltó- Lo haré

-¿Y qué hay de ti Garu?- preguntó Pucca

-Ni una palabra sobre esto- respondió amenazante, para cambiarlo por un suspiro- Pero si no queda otra manera… Lo haré

-Yo no podré ir

-Pero Diana

-Pucca mi identidad permanece oculta, ella no sabe mi existencia, si se entera no podré ayudarlos después

-Entiendo

-Por suerte conservo la memoria de todo el clan Tetsuya, y les puedo proporcionar los trajes de los sirvientes que suelen acompañarla

De un baúl sacó algunos trajes

-Esto es una broma- dijo Garu

Eran Kimonos rosado pastel con flores de cerezo en ellos

-No te preocupes son lo suficiente amplios para ponerse sus trajes normales y para guardar armas

-No se tu pero nosotras nos sentimos muy cómodas- dijo Pucca con el Kimono puesto

-Ustedes son chicas- dijo Soso- Nosotros no acostumbramos usar ese tipo de ropa

-Eres muy quejón- dijo la Reina de fuego

-Es mejor que nos alistemos rápido- sugirió Santa- No creo que Dada pueda fingir por mucho tiempo

-¿Está fingiendo?- preguntó Ring-Ring

-Era obvio, en el clan Tetsuya a los Ninjas nos entrenan desde pequeños con gases adormecedores, es prácticamente imposible que nos duerman- respondió Soso

-Ya estoy listo- dijeron Garu y Santa

* * *

><p>-¿Hasta cuándo nos tendrán aquí?- preguntó Abyo<p>

-Definitivamente no es la misma que conocimos, ahora actúa de una manera retorcida y cruel- dijo Linguini

-¿Qué pretende?- preguntó Ho

-Deshacerse de Pucca- contestó con temor

-Hay otro problema- dijo tío Dumpling

-¿Cuál?

-Diana- respondió Ho

-Pucca se debe enterar de quién es- dijo Linguini- La cuestión es ¿Cómo reaccionará?

* * *

><p>-Mi señora me ordenó espiar a los enemigos<p>

-¿Y fuiste sin protección?- preguntó el guardia

-Me encontré con el resto de las doncellas que fueron en diferentes lugares a espiar, y si hubiéramos ido con más personas nos habrían descubierto

-Tienes razón, adelante- el guardia les dio el paso y los 5 pasaron

En el camino observaron que estaban faltando guardias

-Algo anda mal- dijo una doncella

-Este lugar no debería estar tan vacío- dijo otra

Lo minutos pasaron y se encontraron con otro guardia

-Guardia ¿Por qué este lugar está tan vacío?

-La señora llamó a todos y solo nosotros quedamos aquí

-_Debemos hacerles creer que somos las doncellas_- pensó otra- No debería haber tan poca seguridad en este pasillo, aún siendo órdenes de la señora deben haber mas guardias en caso de que el enemigo entre

-Nos encargaremos- reverenció

Las doncellas avanzaron hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de los guardias

-¿Estas loca Pucca? No puedes mandar a los guardias a una de las salidas

-Soso, debemos hacer creer que somos las doncellas de esa mujer, el enviar a más guardias a la salida quiere decir que otros guardias van a llegar

-Más a mi favor

-Si esa mujer llamó a los guardias, deben quedar guardias solo en las salidas y en el calabozo, si refuerzan esa salida significa que…

-Deshabilitarán otra salida y será mas fácil salir- completó Garu

-Correcto… ahora solo debemos ocuparnos de encontrar el calabozo

* * *

><p>-Los he llamado por una razón… el enemigo ha comenzado a hacerse fuerte, deben usar todas sus fuerzas para encontrar y traer a los demás ¿Entendido?<p>

-¡Si!- contestaron todos

-Doncella

-¿Si señora?

-Ve a la entrada sur y vigila quién entra y sale ¿Entendido?

-Si

-Cheng

-¿Si?

-Busca la manera de aterrorizar la aldea

-Si

-Ellos van a tener que salir tarde o temprano- rió

* * *

><p>-Hoy se acaba Diana- dijo Tortuga<p>

-Lo se

-Debiste decirle la verdad

-No se puede hacer, no le diré que Diana en realidad fue la que murió al principio, es decir, nunca existió

-Pero para Pucca si

-Es doloroso pensarlo, ella decidió sacrificarse Tortuga… al enterarse quizá llegue a odiarlo

-Eso puede pasar pero a la vez no

-Ha madurado mucho, ahora es más difícil saber que pensará- dijo mientras se marchaba

-¿A dónde vas?

-Cuando yo estoy aquí tu habilidad de sabiduría se nubla- el asintió- Iré con ellos a Pucca pronto la descubrirán y no quiero llegar tarde

* * *

><p>-Demasiado débil- dijo uno de los guardias lanzando a Dada al suelo<p>

-¡Dada!- gritó Ching- ¿Estás bien?

El chico no hizo ninguna reacción, el guardia con sonrisa satisfactoria se marchó, cuando estuvo lo suficiente alejado Dada se levantó estrepitosamente

-Cuando salgamos de aquí le va a ir muy mal- dijo enojado

-¿Dada?- dijo Ho

-Pucca está en camino

* * *

><p>-Debemos actuar con cautela- dijo Santa<p>

Dieron la vuelta en una esquina cuando se encontraron con una dama

-¿Son las que la señora envió a inspeccionar el área?

-Si vamos en camino a ver en el calabozo, puede que los prisioneros tramen algo- dijo Soso con voz femenina

-Pero hay tantos pasillos que al parecer nos perdimos- dijo Ring-Ring

-Entiendo- dijo- Son las nuevas, queda en el lado este por ese pasillo, escalera abajo

-Gracias- dijo Pucca

La dama no sospechó nada y se marchó todos fueron hacia donde les dijeron

-Me separaré de ustedes en búsqueda de alguna salida- dijo Soso mientras se quitaba el traje y todos lo siguieron

-De acuerdo- dijeron al unísono

Los 4 se marcharon al no encontrar ningún guardia pasaron por la puerta, desgraciadamente un guardia los había encontrado y rápidamente lo metió a la celda sin que ellos llegaran a reaccionar

El guardia se marchó hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la líder

-Esto no va bien- dijo Pucca

-¿Y Soso?- preguntó Dada

-Está en búsqueda de una salida

Al cabo de unas horas el mismo guardia entró y sacó a dos personas y los metió en celdas diferentes quedando solo Pucca y Garu, Ching y Abyo, Dada y Ring-Ring, Linguini y Dumpling, Ho y la Reina de fuego, Santa quedó solo

El guardia volvió a marcharse, las celdas eran pequeñas y único modo de comunicarse era por medio de una ventanilla y tenían que gritar

-Lamento no haber hecho nada para evitarlo Garu

-No es tu culpa Pucca- respondió- Voy a aprovechar este momento para contártelo

-¿Qué?

-El error de mi familia

-Te escucho

-Mi familia era honorable, ayudaba a todo aquel que lo necesitase, era muy generosa, tenían paz y tenía fuertes relaciones amistosas con la mayoría de las familias más respetadas del mundo- recordó- Una familia de Ninjas, pero como tales teníamos obligaciones- Pucca escuchó atentamente- Una persona cuya identidad desconozco, contacto a mi familia, yo apenas era un niño pero aún lo recuerdo

"-Garu quédate aquí- dijo una mujer de cabello negro con semblante severo

-Si

La mujer se marchó

-Estoy preocupada porque hay una familia de Ninjas que perturban la paz de mi pueblo, su nombre es honorable pero esa es su fachada, han estado irrumpiendo en bancos para fondos en armas para destruir el pueblo y adueñarse del país

-Eso es terrible- dijo una mujer

-Requiero de su ayuda, ya que, han habido rumores de que están conspirando contra todas las familias, dicen que quieren destruirlas hasta el punto de que queden solo cenizas

-No lo podemos permitir- dijo un hombre serio de cabello negro

-Me ofrezco a proporcionarles algunos hombres con experiencia en artes marciales y armas lo que necesito es de un guía

-Aceptamos la misión- dijeron al unísono

La mujer se marchó, y un niño entró a la habitación

-Padre ¿Vas a volver a irte?

-Es una misión importante Garu

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Eres muy pequeño, aún no estás listo- dijo la madre

-Madre pero hay algo extraño que escuché en sus palabras

-No me sorprende que lo hayas escuchado te dejé a una distancia corta- dijo ella

-¿Sientes que hay algo raro?

-Si padre

-Entonces tendremos cuidado- el hombre desordenó su cabello con la mano en gesto paterno"

-El día en el que ellos se fueron me sentí extraño, un presentimiento, al volver habían pocos Ninjas que habían quedado mucho menos de la mitad y mi padre me había dicho que esa persona los había engañado y que ese día el honor se había perdido por completo, destruyeron a esa familia con los hombres de esa persona- hizo una pausa- Al crecer lo entendí e hice un voto de silencio hasta que alcanzara el nivel que tenía mi padre y restaurar el honor de mi familia"

-Es terrible que cargues con eso Garu- dijo Pucca

-No es peor que lo tuyo, pero de todas maneras quería contártelo

A lo lejos se escucharon pasos eran varios por los que pudieron reconocer los guardias habían vuelto pero esta vez los encadenaron y se los llevaron

Todos los presentes estaban asustados menos Pucca y Garu, el camino era largo más de lo que se esperaban, todo estaba en un silencio profundo, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir palabra alguna

Llegaron hasta una gran puerta roja con bordes dorados las cuales los guardias que la custodiaban abrieron y todos entraron era una sala grande en el centro se encontraba un trono con una mujer sentada en el, tenía cabello en un moño castaño y ojos dorados vestida con un vestido negro

-Parece que lograron burlar la vigilancia de mi castillo- aplaudió sarcástica- Me presentaré soy la señora de este castillo Kasumi- en ese momento observó a Pucca- Tú debes ser la hija del líder del clan Tetsuya

-¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar el nombre de mi clan? ¡Cuándo tú misma lo destruiste!- dijo con una calma peligrosa una que nadie había visto antes

-Interesante- comentó- Tienes el mismo genio que tu padre

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre siquiera!

-Hiroshi- dijo la mujer y observó a Grau- Valla al parecer has crecido mucho- dijo y Garu la miró sin entender- Ya veo no te acuerdas de mi después de todo tenias solo 3 años

-¿Qué?

-Yo fui quien planeó engañar a tu familia, la cual destruyó el clan de tu amada novia

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono

-Tu los engañaste- susurró Pucca perdiendo la serenidad- ¡Has destruido a dos familias! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan sucia y cruel?

-¿Sucia? ¿Acaso no sabes que hizo tu padre?- observó el rostro de Pucca- ¡Tu asqueroso rostro me recuerda a la alta traición que Hiroshi me hizo! ¡Se casó con un fenómeno! ¡Y TE TUVO A TI!

En un arranque de ira atacó desprevenidamente a Pucca, pero antes de que siquiera la tocara alguien intervino

-No te atrevas a tocarla- dijo con dos voces a las que conocía perfectamente

-Diana- dijo Pucca

-Pucca, es el momento de decirte la verdad- dijo una voz femenina en el interior de Diana

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En este cuerpo se encuentran 2 almas una solitaria y la otra traicionada

-¿Qué?

-Diana se sacrificó cuando eras un bebé, el sueño profundo en el que cayó fue debido a que 2 almas entraron en su cuerpo- dijo una voz masculina

-Esa voz- dijo Kasumi, Diana la observó con una mirada peligrosamente serena

-¡Nunca nos destruiste!- dijeron las 2 voces- Te llevaste la vida de mi primogénita Diana- dijo la voz masculina- Y dejaste huérfana a mi hija… traicionaste a mi esposo… ¡Yo era el motivo de tu rabia no ellos!- dijo la mujer

-Hiroshi… Chie, creí haberlos destruido en el pasado

-¿Madre, Padre?

-¡Hiroshi hermano!- dijeron los chefs

-Chie- dijo la Reina de fuego

-Tus acciones han hecho sufrir a miles, mi deber como diosa es protegerlos a todos- dijo Chie- Y mi deber como líder y Ninja es ayudar a los inocentes esa es mi propia ley- dijo Hiroshi- Has condenado a nuestra hija, inocente ser ajeno a tu egoísmo a llorar en silencio y sufrir por dentro, despertaste al acecino en su interior, sin pensarlo, separaste su dulzura de su razón y creaste a una peligrosa Kunoichi, engañaste a una familia inocente, condenaste a su hijo a recordarlo, luchar por el honor que perdió por tu culpa, lo obligaste a que luchara en silencio, hiciste que la vida de una persona creada con amor fuera sacrificada, tus acciones... ¡No tienen perdón!

-Sus acciones son las que no tienen perdón, ¡Hiroshi me traicionaste! ¡Te casaste con un fenómeno! ¡Tuviste 2 hijas! ¡Me hiciste la vida un infierno! ¡Tienes que pagar!

-Tu rabia era conmigo… no con Hiroshi, Diana, Pucca ni con el clan Tetsuya- intervino la voz de Chie- Además de hacer sufrir a todas esas personas, has hecho que una familia perdiera el honor al confiar en ti

-Eran tontos perfectos para extinguir el clan de una vez por todas, pero aún no me explico como sobrevivió esa niña- señaló a Pucca

-¡Mi familia jamás fue tonta! ¡Lucharon por el bien hasta que tú llegaste!

-Siendo una familia honorable de Ninjas debieron saber que yo era el enemigo- se burló

Ese comentario enfadó aún mas a Garu hasta el punto en que se dispuso a atacar, pero algo lo calmó

-¡La madre de Garu lo sabia!- exclamó Chie

-Eso es imposible, no había manera de que lo supiera… además si lo sabía ¿Por qué continuar?

-Me lo comunicó, en ese momento pensé que solo me atacaría a mí nada más… pero por desgracia no fue así, ella desde un principio fue la confidente de mi hija Diana, la madre de este joven fue quien salvó a Pucca- señaló a Garu

-¡¿Qué?

- El se había dado cuenta primero y su madre tuvo extremo cuidado, por esa razón lo descubrió, sin darte cuenta se lo dijo a Diana y ella te espió por semanas y luego me comunicó la conspiración que tenías en contra mía- respondió la voz masculina- Y dejé que las cosas tomaran su curso, nunca pensé que tu pan llagaría a tales extremos de querer destruir todo

-Mi madre ¿me escuchó?

-Entonces la familia de Garu… su madre me salvó

-No solo era acción del destino conocer a Garu… hija mía- dijo la diosa- Y me alegro de que lo hayas conocido

-Madre

-Garu te agradecemos que estés cuidando a mi hija- dijo Hiroshi- Te pido que sigas haciéndolo

-Padre

-Ya no podremos vigilarte desde los ojos de Diana, ya no

-¿Por qué?

-Solo hay una manera de derrotarla y es por medio del sacrificio

-Esa voz- dijeron Hiroshi, Chie y Pucca- Diana

-Garu, cuando murió el clan, tu familia cayó en la deshonra, guardaste en silencio por años ese dolor, lo que nunca supiste fue que tu madre nos fue muy leal al salvar a esa pequeña niña que se encontraba en su cuna, fue una decisión sabia- sonrió su cuerpo se veía algo trasparente- Madre, Padre, mi deber desde un principio fue luchar, por aquellos que amo, no porque mi sacrificio haya sido para ustedes los convierte en culpables… fue mi decisión- observó a Pucca- No tengas miedo

-¿Qué?

-El miedo que sientes por esa otra personalidad que habita en ti… hace que esa Kunoichi llegue a ser asesina

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Somos hermanas después de todo… aparento tener una edad que no tengo, aparento calma cuando en realidad hay un ser dentro de mi que me inquieta… ese ser que me hace ver la realidad de que soy del clan Tetsuya… en mi también hay una Kunoichi

-No lo sabía

-Nadie lo sabía

-Que tierno- dijo burlona Kasumi

-¡Cierra la boca!- Diana la observó con rabia- ¡Me entrenaron desde mi infancia para ser Kunoichi! eso significa que quién sabía lo que planeabas desde el principio era yo

-Tonta si lo sabías ¿por qué no me detuviste?

-¿Aún no lo entiendes verdad?- preguntó- Ni siquiera tomando el camino de la muerte para salvar a mis seres queridos, lograste deshacerte de mi, porque aún sigo actuando, pude salvarlos y esa acción hizo que tu plan se frustrara, mi hermana se ha hecho fuerte y tu más débil al dejar que conocieran tu debilidad… ya no puedes esconderte más, mi familia, mi clan aún quedan en tu memoria, tus acciones contra el clan Tetsuya de ahora en adelante no será mas nada que tu misma perdición- respondió

-Ilusa ya he ganado

-¿Acaso ya has visto a tu alrededor?

-Por supuesto… solo quedan 6 miembros de miles de tu clan, tú ya no existes

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver- musitó- Esos 6 lograron fortalecerse con el tiempo, tanto que no tienen deseos de venganza y sabes que un Ninja o Kunoichi no deben tener odio a nadie, porque es su debilidad

La mujer enmudeció

-Si pensaste que nadie podía detenerte te equivocaste, ¿crees que si no me hubiera enterado mi hermana estuviera viva y mis padres hablándote?- se calmó- Esta vez no podré hacer nada, ya que solo soy un espíritu al que le queda muy poco tiempo para desaparecer

-¡¿Desaparecer?- el espíritu asintió

-¿Entonces por que vienes a estorbar?

-He venido a explicarle el porqué al Ninja- se volteó hacia Garu- Ya no debes culpar a tu familia por lo que hizo o culparte a ti… no mereces cargar en tus hombros algo que no te corresponde, tú salvaste a mi hermana cuando la maldición que le entregó la bruja consumía su cuerpo, sin embargo es ella la que debe acabarla antes de que ataque su corazón

-¿La maldición continúa?- ella asintió- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ¿Qué significa que ataque su corazón?

-Pucca no quería que te siguieras culpando… esa maldición ataca directamente a la Kunoichi que lleva por dentro haciendo que resurja de la manera más peligrosa- observó a Pucca- No permitas que te domine el miedo y la furia Pucca- dijo antes de desaparecer

-¡Diana!- gritó Pucca

-Que tierno… un momento familiar- se burló- Tu hermanita viene más allá de la muerte para decir la verdad ¿acaso no es tierno? No le tengo miedo a sus palabras porque son solo tonterías

-No continuarás insultando a mi familia- dijo Pucca con un tono extremadamente serio

-¿No lo has notado?- sonrió haciendo una señal

En pocos segundos Garu fue rodeado por los guardias y las Kunoichis del palacio, unas espadas colocadas en su cuello amenazaban con cortarlo, imposibilitando movimiento alguno por parte del Avispa de Fuego

-¡Garu!

-Si te mueves morirá- amenazó- Ahora la posición de la balanza apunta aún más a mi favor

-¿Más?

-Pues claro- chasqueó los dedos haciendo que la figura de Diana se desvaneciera dando paso a una de sus damas

Pucca abrió los ojos con extrema sorpresa

-No deberías estar tan sorprendida, todo este tiempo Diana ha sido solo una ilusión para jugar contigo- rió- Todo lo que acabas de ver si fue la verdad de lo que pasó en el pasado, sin embargo- chasqueó los dedos de nuevo mostrando en una pantalla la figura encarcelada de su hermana

Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, estaba dormida en una cama que aparentemente se encontraba envuelta por cristal

-Diana- susurró

-Tu hermana al salvarte al lado de la madre del Ninja, se quedó dormida, prestando su poder a quién se encontraba más cerca de ella, es decir, a ti- señaló- No solo buscaba venganza, sino también el resultado de los 2 seres más poderosos del mundo me refiero a Chie y Hiroshi, en ese momento nació Diana

-Monstruo- acusó Ho con tristeza y rabia

Pucca solo dirigía su mirada al suelo, no se movía, no reaccionaba ni con un pequeño movimiento

-Pucca- llamó Ching notablemente preocupada

-_Todo fue una ilusión, esa persona a la que consideraba como mi hermana se ha encontrado toda su vida encerrada por protegerme, nada más ha existido que la terrible soledad_

-¡Pucca!- gritó Dada

Una de las Kunoichis por orden de la mujer la golpeó lanzándola contra el suelo, la chica no reaccionó, ni siquiera sintió el impacto del suelo, ya estaba lo bastante destrozada como para que un dolor físico le hiciera quejarse

_-Mi mundo ha sido oscuro desde mi nacimiento ¿Qué hice para estar de esta manera?_

-¡Reacciona!- pidió Tío Dumpling

Nuevamente fue golpeada, pero esta vez por 2 Kunoichis, aún sin reaccionar se quedó tirada en el suelo

-_No era cierto cuando esa bruja me dijo que era fuerte, nunca fue cierto… nuevamente descubro que mi soledad es eterna_

Todos los presentes se encontraban sin poder ayudarla, ya que, estaban rodeados por los Ninja y las Kunoichis, estaban imposibilitados

-Pobre niña tonta, tu deseo de ser amada por algún familiar te acabará destruyendo- lanzó una carcajada- Ahora si me disculpas me marcharé con tu querido novio

Sin poder moverse Garu fue llevado por los Ninjas y las Kunoichis a un paradero incierto

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasará con Garu luego de ser llevado por los asesinos del Clan de Pucca?<p>

¿Podrá reaccionar Pucca después de lo ocurrido?

¿Un viejo enemigo se aliará con la malvada mujer?

¿Quién o que es Diana exactamente?


	4. Chapter 4: Un Corazón Roto

****Pucca no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>Un Corazón Roto<strong>

**La Depresión de Pucca**

* * *

><p>Los días eran agotadores, la gente en el restaurante de Chin- Dooda comía fingiendo la normalidad acostumbrada, ya que la aldea se encontraba destrozada a causa de la malvada mujer<p>

Un monstruo tomó por sorpresa al pacífico pueblo, el único refugio que lograron conseguir era el aparentemente indestructible restaurante, mientras que esperaban el regreso del Maestro Soo, se encontraron con la terrible sorpresa de que la gentil y amable Pucca se encontraba en brazos del "torpe" Dada

La chica no tenía brillo en los ojos y parecía estar muerta, sin embargo respiraba, no salía de su habitación, no dormía ni comía mucho, en varias ocasiones Ching intentó hacerla reaccionar de todas las maneras posibles e incluso Ring-Ring lo intentó, hasta el punto de golpearla fuertemente, no tuvo éxito

La pobre estaba deprimida, era casi irreconocible, la energía que la envolvía se tornó dura y fría

Todo su mundo se encontraba ahora en la oscura y fría habitación, el dolor era en lo único que podía pensar

-Buenos días- saludó de manera amable

-¡Ching!- saludaron todos en el restaurante

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Cambio

-Bueno he venido a avisar que la aldea está reconstruida y ya pueden volver a sus hogares

Antes de siguiera terminar la frase todos salieron disparado por la puerta en dirección a sus respectivos hogares

Cuando el último cliente se había marchado Ching se dirigió a la cocina en compañía de Soso y Abyo

-¿Cómo sigue Pucca?

-Terrible- respondió Ho

-No come, ni duerme y no sale de su habitación- respondió Tío Dumpling

-Está muy mal- contestó Soso- Cada vez que tocamos la puerta ni siquiera responde

-Pobre Pucca- comentó Abyo

-Tal parece que hemos encontrado su debilidad- rió- Su novio está aquí sufriendo y ahora sabe donde esta su querida hermana- rió nuevamente- Va a ser muy interesante

* * *

><p>En un lugar muy oscuro y húmedo, se encontraba atado de manos y pies, pesadamente abrió sus párpados encontrando a su lado un enorme cristal dentro de el estaba una mujer<p>

-_¿Quién eres?_- la voz femenina resonó en su mente

Al no poder hablar de igual manera contestó mentalmente

-_Soy el hijo mayor de tu confidente_

_-Tu nombre es Garu ¿cierto?_

_-Si_

_-¿Sabes dónde está Pucca?_

_-La última vez que la vi estaba herida sentimentalmente_

_-¿Qué ocurrió?_

_-Después de que te secuestraron, te reemplazaron con una ilusión, al saberlo Pucca se descontroló y cayó en un especie de shock, su dolor era demasiado grande_

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando del cansancio se quedó profundamente dormido

_-Pucca_

* * *

><p>Nuevamente en su habitación, sacó unas hojas en blanco donde se dispuso a escribir amargamente sus pensamientos, en un intento vano de hacerla sentir mejor, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sintió su mano cansada leyó lo escrito inconcientemente<p>

_Ya no hay felicidad, ni luz, lo que me queda es la más pura soledad, un terrible castigo por algo que no se que hice mal… todo siempre ha sido palabras egoístas expresadas en un trozo de papel, un intento vano por sentirme mejor cuando lo único que hace es describir aún más mi amargura, soy muy egoísta_

Rompió el papel en pedazos casi diminutos

Una noche, después de estar tanto tiempo sin reacción, Pucca se levantó de su cama, sentía como si algo la atrajera, observando las estrellas miro su constelación favorita

-_Debes reaccionar_- escuchó en su cabeza sin poder creer lo que ocurría

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta

-_Hija mía desde el cielo cuido de ti, mi niña_

-¿Madre?

_-Querida, tu corazón está roto en miles de pedazos pero… eso nunca te puede detener, tú no eres así_

-Ya no… y no quiero ser engañada por ilusiones nuevamente- cerró fuertemente los ojos

-_Esta no es una ilusión pequeña_

-¿Cómo es posible que puedas hablar conmigo?

_-Soy una diosa querida_

-Mamá… no quiero más mentiras ¿Qué ocurrió realmente? ¿Quién es realmente Diana?

_-Un año después de tu nacimiento, la ira de la amiga de tu padre, destruyó el clan, tratando de protegernos, tu padre murió cuando esa mujer lo atacó por sorpresa, en ese momento debido a que el campo que creé alrededor de Hiroshi y la mansión se rompió debilitándome por completo, aprovechando esa oportunidad me hirió gravemente, luego se dispuso a atacarte, entonces Diana… _

"_-¡Pucca!_

_La chica de 16 años agarró a su hermana evitando que la espada llegara a tocarla_

_Observó detenidamente a su madre que acababa de caer al suelo_

_-¡Niña tonta! ¡Tú madre de esta no se salva!_

_Cuando estuvo a punto de atacarla unos Ninja se interpusieron en su camino_

_-Lamento mi alta traición-un hombre reverenció a Diana_

_-Diana- dijo su confidente_

_-Cho, engañados por una fiera criatura dominada por el odio… han perdido honor, sin embargo este lugar se convertirá en un auténtico campo de batalla, mi hermana peligrará_

_-¿Y tú Diana? ¿Y tú madre?_

_-Ella vivirá en el corazón de Pucca eternamente, Cho, permaneceré encerrada por algunos años, sin embargo mi hermana… pasará una infancia difícil, será libre_

_-¡Debe haber otra manera!_

_-Esta es la única… seré feliz si Pucca en un futuro puede ser feliz, tus recuerdos serán frustrados por la energía de ella, pensarás que recuerdas lo ocurrido este día pero descubrirás la verdad cuando más lo amerite, duerme mi pequeña hermana_

_La mujer que se encontraba inmóvil comenzó a recuperar el control de su cuerpo, antes de que se dieran cuenta, lanzó a los presentes lejos_

_Diana aún con su hermana en brazos la colocó en su cuna mientras se alejaba de ella un inmenso poder emanó de la chica haciendo que esta fuera transportada a otro lugar cayendo en un sueño profundo_

_Al recuperarse Cho, tomó en brazos a Pucca llevándola hacia un orfanato, creyendo firmemente que estaría a salvo mientras que sus aliados combatían contra los seguidores de Kasumi_

_-Se que con sentirlo no arreglaré el pasado pero, discúlpame por haber permitido que tu corazón quede con una profunda cicatriz- susurró cuando la dejó"_

-Madre, no se que hacer- sus lágrimas no cesaban luego de escuchar su historia

-_Lo entiendes, pero si no confías en ti no podrás luchar por lo que amas_- la presencia de su madre desapareció

* * *

><p><em>-No parará ¿cierto?<em>

_-Quiere destruir todo a su alrededor, aún destruyendo a Pucca su sed de sangre no desaparecerá_

_-Que horrible y sínica criatura es_

_-No todos en el mundo son buenos y creo que eso ya lo sabes, hay gente mala y buena, así como luz y oscuridad, nunca podrás extinguir la oscuridad y nunca podrás hacerlo con la luz_

_-Eres muy sabia, supongo que sabías lo que ocurriría_

_-Mi madre temió por mi futuro, logró ver en un sueño que me esperaba, al contárselo a mi padre, la escuché, por ello tomé mi decisión si moría debía ser por mi hermana y mi clan, nunca esperé que caería en un sueño profundo en el proceso_

_-Eres noble al sacrificarte por Pucca y por perdonar a mi familia_

_-De nada sirve tener rencor y menos con quien no se lo merece, tu familia fue engañada Garu, es por eso que no se merecen el odio de nadie_

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo se encuentra?- interrogó el maestro<p>

-Nada bien Maestro Soo-respondió el anciano- Al parecer las estrella han brillado con más intensidad, su madre se contactó con ella anoche, sentí su energía

-También pude sentir la energía Chie anoche, al parecer la depresión de Pucca es muy fuerte

-Me lo imaginé- argumentó- Enterarse de que su hermana se sacrificó por ella y cayó en un profundo sueño hasta ahora, que la suplantaron para lastimarla más profundamente, debe ser muy duro

-Lo suficiente para que su madre la contacte…Tortuga ¿Cómo crees que terminará todo?

-El destino de la familia de Pucca es muy poco predecible, además de que su familia siempre pudo cambiar fácilmente los lazos del destino, no te podré responder esa pregunta

-Entiendo, sin embargo algo me preocupa

-Pucca sabrá dominar su instinto y sobre todo el poder que su hermana le concedió

-No será fácil pero Pucca deberá hacer una elección importante, lo presiento

* * *

><p>-¡Pucca abre la puerta!- gritó Abyo<p>

La chica no respondió

-Pucca soy Ching ¡Abre la puerta!- volvieron a tocar

La chica abrazaba su almohada, sus ojos llorosos se ocultaban, no había salido durante unos días, la aparición de su madre le afecto, recordó la depresión del pasado

-¡Pucca!- gritó uno de sus tíos

-¿No responde Linguini?- preguntó Tío Dumpling

-No

-¿Pucca? Soy Ho ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?

La chica no respondió, nuevamente el silencio reinaba

-Déjame intentar algo Tío Ho

-Pero Dada…

-Ella no te escuchará déjame intentar a mí- dijo Soso decidido

El chico asintió y el menor se acercó a la puerta pegando su oreja de la puerta

-Pucca, se que estás deprimida pero… tarde o temprano deberás sobreponerte, no estás sola, Tío Ho, Dumpling, Linguini, Dada y yo, sabemos lo que has vivido, somos parte de tu misma familia y somos lo que quedamos, permítenos compartir tu dolor

Pudo escuchar como su prima dejaba de llorar

-No lo permito

-Pucca, deja de encerrarte- alzó la voz – No estarán en paz contigo misma nunca

-¡Eso no servirá de nada!- gritó- ¡Nadie entiende lo que es nacer sola! ¡Tener una infancia como la mía!, ¡De aquí no me moveré! ¡Ni siquiera Garu podrá sacarme!- gritó histérica

-Tienes razón Garu no podrá sacarte

-Dada no hables- pidió Soso

-¡¿Hasta cuándo?- gritó- Debe saberlo

-No te atrevas…

-¡Garu no te sacará porque en este momento está junto a Diana! ¡¿Permitirás que tenga el mismo destino que tus padres?- gritó- ¡Esa mujer nos arrebató todo! ¡No me interesa si vas o no, iré a rescatar a mi amigo y a mi prima!- el tono de Dada por primera vez no tartamudeó, su voz era firme- ¡Poco me interesa si voy solo!

-Garu está en peligro- susurró para sí misma, aún con los ojos abiertos de asombro

Escuchó los pasos de su primo alejarse y a varios de los presentes correr a detenerlo, el semblante de Pucca cambió a uno serio

-No lo permitiré- se dijo a sí misma-No permitiré que esa mujer me quite también a Garu

-_¿Lo has entendido?_

-Si, aún si intervienes en mi pelea, lucharé

-_Entonces únete a mí_

-¿Podré confiar en ti?

-_Soy parte de ti, si he de admitir que puedo ser peligrosa, pero has encontrado el valor de detenerme eso ha hecho que el instinto asesino disminuya, tu cuerpo se ha fortalecido, tu espíritu se ha vuelto puro y sobre todo tu amor por aquella persona ha incrementado…no tengo razones para que confíes en mí pero júzgame y llega a un veredicto_

* * *

><p>-Tráiganlo- ordenó al sirviente<p>

En pocos minutos Cheng se apareció con Garu encadenado

-Tal parece que tu querida novia cayó en una profunda depresión, es una lástima y yo que esperaba que viniera a visitarnos- dijo sarcástica

Garu solo colocó su semblante serio, no habló, igual a cuando era un niño, observó como una de las damas le susurró en el oído

-Que tierno ¿verdad?

-Parece que tus amigos te están buscando, sin embargo no saben tu paradero y menos Pucca, quien no se ha movido

Garu siguió sin omitir sonido alguno, su expresión seguía siendo seria

-No podrás callar por siempre

-_Pruébame y verás_

-Si planeas callar entonces te haré sufrir y eso será más doloroso para tu querida novia

La mujer lanzó una patada pero algo lo protegió

-¿Qué rayos…?

-Mi señor mire la pantalla- señaló una de las doncellas

La mujer se giró, encontrando a la chica encarcelada brillando

-Apliquen la electricidad

La mujer se quejó de dolor, nuevamente quedó inconsciente

-Parece que alguien intentó protegerte, eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que para sufrir, Pucca debe observarte

* * *

><p>-¿Irán a buscarlo?<p>

-Así es Tortuga- respondió Soso

-¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Solo he recibido indicios, su escondite se encuentra en el lugar menos esperado, podrá estar debajo de algo, es muy confuso

-¿Hasta para usted?- preguntó Abyo

-Así es, desde un principio nunca pude saber el destino que depara a los miembros del Clan Tetsuya debido a que los poderes de una diosa poderosa los protege de todo tipo de magia, o en este caso predicciones

-¿Entonces Dada, Soso, los Chefs y Pucca están protegidos?

-No solo ellos, debido a la conexión que tiene la madre de Garu con Diana, esa chica usó su poder para darle protección a Garu, ningún hechizo servirá contra el

-Entonces no tenemos que temer- festejó

-No del todo

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Debido al estado de encierro de Diana su poder ha comenzado a disminuir, afectando así a Garu

-No hay tiempo que perder debemos darnos prisa- intervino Soso con seriedad

* * *

><p>Estos días han resultado difíciles, mi mejor amigo no aparece, ni siquiera he visto a Pucca<p>

Desde que Dada la enfrentó, el ha procurado buscar en cada rincón de Sooga pero ¿Y si no está en Sooga?

No se nada de ellos Garu puede estar en peligro ya he comenzado a alterarme

-Abyo- escuché una voz desde lejos, me di cuenta que se trataba de Ching

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté

Ching lucía muy agitada como si algo malo hubiese sucedido

-Pucca desapareció- no pude creerlo

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Los chefs fueron a revisar a Pucca, pero abrieron la puerta y no estaba, la hemos buscado por toda Sooga y no aparece, tampoco está en el templo del maestro Soo, tortuga tampoco sabe donde está

-Vamos a buscarla

Ambos nos fuimos corriendo hasta más no poder, pasamos todo el día buscándola hasta que Dada vino a nosotros

-Tengo una idea- nos dijo- Creo que se donde está

Sin saber a donde dirigirnos seguimos a Dada por un largo rato, nos aparecimos en una mansión que al parecer había sido quemada o mas bien intentaron quemarla, el patio era muy amplio

-¿Dónde estamos Dada?

-Esta es la Casa de Tatsuya, en este lugar vivía mi clan, pero fue destruido por Kasumi, Ching esa mujer destruyó todo mi hogar esto es solo lo que queda menos de la mitad de nuestro hogar

-¿Mitad?

-No nos interesaban lujos, mi familia era extensa y la única manera de que todos pudiéramos tener nuestro espacio era comprar esta mansión

-Es impresionante el tamaño

-¿Por qué nos has traído?- pregunté aún sin entender

-Pucca debe estar cerca debemos encontrarla

* * *

><p>Caminó por los amplios y oscuros pasillos del sótano, el lugar era algo polvoroso pero intacto, perdió las luces y pudo darse cuenta que habían armas por todas partes, espadas, sacos de boxeo, lanzas, abanicos, etc.<p>

Continuó caminando hasta encontrar una habitación aparte, donde entró, observando un traje negro en medio de la habitación y se lo puso, luego se colocó un vestido encima ocultando sus abanicos y otras armas, incluyendo la gran y pesada espada de la familia, en ese momento sintió una mano en el hombro

-¿Planeas ir?- la chica asintió, entonces Dada lo comprendió- Nuevamente has hecho tu voto tu vida no ha sido recuperada y Garu no está a tu lado, te ayudaré a salvarlo

En ese instante escucha los pasos de más personas acercándose

-¿Pucca?- preguntó Ching

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder

-Te sigo Dada- dijo Abyo

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasará con Pucca?<p>

¿Cuál es el paradero de Garu?

¿Pucca sabe dónde está?

¿Qué ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo?

Gracias por leer este capítulo, veremos que sucede en el próximo

Saludos y Cuídense


	5. Chapter 5: El Amor de Pucca

**El Amor de Pucca**

Caminé por la aldea en búsqueda de algún indicio para salvar a Garu, sin embargo un Ninja me capturó, solo se que tengo una bolsa en la cabeza, no puedo ver nada, algo me dice que no es bueno

Olí en el ambiente algo extraño, parecía ser sudor mezclado con cadáveres, no mejor dicho zombies, junto con una cera muy fuerte, la reconocí al instante

Era cera de bigote

Escuchaba los pasos de varias criaturas a mí alrededor, eran un poco más ágiles que los de una persona normal, pero muy torpes, entonces lo supe, nuestro enemigos son Tobe y Muji

Una duda invadió mi mente ¿Acaso están al servicio de Kasumi?

-Parece que estás despierta- una voz se dirigió a mí, la cual reconocí rápidamente

-¿Qué planeas ahora Tobe?

-Lo mismo de siempre, destruir a Garu

-Pero nos han ofrecido un trato interesante al que no nos pudimos negar- intervino otra voz- Si cooperamos nos desharemos de nuestros enemigos y nos darán dinero y cera para bigote

-Al parecer nunca cambian- dije con suspicacia- Pero no se saldrán con la suya

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Porque Muji, tu y Tobe nunca han podido vencer a Pucca, por eso, además de que gracias a ti Tobe, Pucca se ha vuelto más fuerte

Senti como Tobe me sacaba el saco, observando sus ojos pude ver el brillo de sed de venganza en ellos, por un instante temí por Pucca

Solo por un instante

Pucca era mucho mas fuerte que el, es la segunda hija de una diosa y del líder del Clan Tetsuya, así que esta batalla terminaría con la victoria de ella y Tobe sería quien temiera por su vida, arrepintiéndose de haberla hecho enojar cayendo tan bajo

Tobe me miró de manera vengativa y desafiante

-Igual yo Ching, cuando me venció, caí en un templo de artes marciales, practiqué muy duro para poder vencerlos así que esta vez se me hará más fácil

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Cuándo terminará todo esto?<em>

_-Hasta que su sed de sangre cese_

_-Pucca jamás se dará por vecida, no estará a salvo nunca_

_-Eso es lo que panea Kasumi, destruirá su corazón y debilitará su cuerpo_

_-No puedes hacer nada para ayudarla?_

_-No mientras esté encerrada, si me libero podré detener a Kasumi antes de que lo destruya todo_

_-Si mal no recuerdo tu poder se lo obsequiaste a Pucca, si eres capaz de derrotarla sabiendo eso, Cómo planeas hacerlo?_

_-Soy la hija de la Diosa Chie, mi poder dentro mi hermana reside, mas mi fuerza en mi prevalece, hija de Hiroshi lider del clan... La creación es mi bendició y la destrucció la perdición de mi enemigo, con estas cadenas forjadas con odio mi furia desataré... El castigo divino, te invoco... Alas de Destrucció_

_Una luz emanó de ella, atravesando las paredes de la habitación, Garu se quedó quieto y en un profundo silencio preguntándose Qué había sido todo eso? La mujer leyendo su pensamiento contestó:_

_-Es un hechizo de energía una vez que pronuncie la palabra final se hara presente, mientras más esté activo más poder de purificación y destrucción tendrá_

_-Por qué no lo has hecho antes?- cuestinó_

_-Si se prolonga demasiado tiempo saldrá de mi control y será imposible evitar terribles daños, debo medir el tiempo exacto_

_-En otras palabras sabes que ocurrirá_

_-Es mi secreto... Un producto de ser la primogénita de una diosa es el don de la videncia... No lo comentes_

* * *

><p>En mi habitación nuevamente sola, no en Sooga, sino en el lugar donde alguna vez nací, en donde viví un año de vida<p>

Siento las frías paredes o solo sus escombros, no se por que solo su aroma me hace sentir tranquila

La desolada atmósfera de lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa mansión donde la dulce brisa bailaba por los jardines de verde esmeralda, las rosas rojas que con dulce fragancia marabillaba a quien tuviese la dicha de ser parte de este dulce ambiente

Los pájaros con su armonioso cántico, al despertar y al soñar, una canción de cuna entonaban

Felices tiempos entonces, esta es mi verdadera historia

Nací en una mansión alejada de todo, un amplio campo donde mi Clan entrenaba, mi padre Hiroshi fue el líder del Clan y mi madre Chie una diosa

Mi hermana mayor Diana, fue la primogénita, heredando las habilidades de mi madre, sin embargo también debía permanecer cada cierto tiempo en un sueño profundo para que no se agotara su energía sobrenatural y así llegar a ser mas fuerte, era una de las mejores Kunoichi que esxistía en la familia

El mismo día en el que mi madre tras una batalla resultó gravemente herida Kasumi atacó, dan fin a la vida de mis padres y a parte del Clan, sin embargo antes de atacarme y adquirir mi poder, mi hermana se enfrentó a ella alejándola de mi, luego fui salvada por la medre de Garu

Yo apenas tenía un año de haber nacido, fui llevada a un orfanato y ya conocen el resto de la historia

He descubierto todo, entre los escombros encontré un viejo diario de mi madre, en el predecía lo que ocurrió, dejamdome saber mi pasado

Según lo escrito ella sabía que lo encontraría y que comenzaría a descontrolarme al conocer la verdad

Con mi antorcha en la mano dejo ir viejos recuerdos, calmando los gritos de angustia de los inocentes y dejando ir el recuerdo de mi madre, con mi nuevo voto de silencio pretegeré a Garu del peligro

Entonces las paginas del desgastado diario fueron consumidas por el fuego y con ello me encamino hacia mi larga batalla

* * *

><p>-DESAPARECIDA?- gritó espantado<p>

-No la han visto desde hace días... Cambio

-Pucca me va a matar! Ya tenemos suficiente con lo de Garu ahora Ching... Lo que me faltaba

-Será mejor que te calmes de una vez... Pucca entenderá... Cambio

-Qué me calme dices? Cómo hacerlo su mi mejor amigo lo secuestró una loca con deseos de venganza y mi novia esta desaparecida? Además de eso PUCCA ESTÁ FURIOSA

-Fue un placer conocerte Abyo- Dada palpó su espalda

-Fue una vida corta pero buena- lloriqueó

-Vamos Pucca entenderá... Cambio

-¿Entenderá? Estás hablando de alguien que literalmente arrojó a Ring-Ring por el aire cuando se enteró que fue engañada por ella... ¿Y tú me dices que va a entender que SU mejor amiga está desaparecida y que YO se suponía que estaría con ella todo el tiempo?

-No es exactamente lo que quise decir... Cambio

-Pucca me matará, será mejor que me vaya... no ella me encontrará- lloriqueó

Mientras pensaba en miles de maneras para poder escaparse, sintió un peguqó golpe en su espalda

-Vamos Abyo... tampoco Pucca es desalmada- calmó Soso- Además su mente está en otro objetivo, asíque no debes preocuparte, no pienses en que algo malo va a pasar, no pienses en nada

-La falta de tu templo de paz te está afectando- respondió su hermano con una gota en la cabeza- Pero es cierto, es mejor que nos ocupemos de encontrarla antes de que se entere...

Antes de decir algo más, una nube de polvo lo había interrumpido, con una mirada de temor le surgió una gota en la cabeza

-Muy tarde

¡Esa había sido Pucca! ese pensamiento los aterró mucho más de lo que ya estaban... sin embargo casi al instante en que se les vino eso a la mente, algo más los sacó de sus profundos pensamientos

Era más bien una duda interna que se les había formado, cuando ya casi la figura se perdía en el horizonte

¿Ella no estaba en la mansión donde se hallaba el Clan? ¿Que hacía en ese sitio?

Su viejo hogar se encontraba demasiado lejos, ni siquiera siendo Pucca se podía llegar tan rápido

Entonces se dieron cuenta que esa no era Pucca, ella no solía usar máscara Ninja una idea les vino a la mente y sigilosamente siguieron al impostor

* * *

><p>-Kasumi, atraparon a su amiga<p>

-Eso me parece una buena idea- se paseó por la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro- Cuando se entere de su secuestro, no va a dudar en ir en su búsqueda, solo entonces la atraparé y destruiré lo que más ama frente a sus ojos y entonces la acabaré

A su interlocutor le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, entonces la idea siniestra de su Señora lo comenzó a artemorizar

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto?

¿Desde cuándo le servía a la mujer que mató un Clan completo?

Aquella mujer que había destrozado el corazón de su querida hermana y la felicidad, properidad y pureza del Clan de su amigo y cuñado Hiroshi

El solo recuerdo de aquello hizo que nuevamente volviera a la realidad, con un ligero temblor por lo que les había hecho pasar a sus seres queridos

La mujer pareció darse cuenta y se paseó frente a el

-Así que después de todos estos años finalmente comienzas a liberarte de mi control mental- tocó su cabeza con la mano y esta comenzó a brillar- Pues no pasará hasta que destruya a tu querida sobrina y lo que queda de tu monstruosa hermana- rió malvadamente

Cheng solo permaneció intacto, en su interior gritaba, no quería continuar, ya les había hecho demasiado daño a su hermana Chie y a sus sobrinas Diana y Pucca, por ser incapaz de ser fuerte

-¿Sabes lo mejor de todo Cheng? Todo resultará más interesante cuando Pucca se entere que quien me dio toda la información para entrar en la mansión ha sido el mismo hermano de su madre... Y ni hablar de Diana, ella sí que quedará destrozada, justo como quiero... te has portado mal Cheng- dijo a manera de burla- Aún sabiendo que controlo tu cuerpo

* * *

><p>Caminó por los arededores de la aldea buscando algún indicio, por más minúsculo que fuera, al no podr encontrar nada se dirigió hacia el lugar donde ella había mantenido cautivos a sus amigos y familiares<p>

Sin emgargo cuando pasó por cierto lugar que le trajo miles de recuerdos, se sintió extraña sabiendo algo no andaba bien

Sigilosamente observó por una minúscula grieta que se encontraba en la puerta

Pudo divisar 2 personas frente a una joven atada en una columna

Ching

Sin llegar a dudarlo rompió la puerta

-¡¿Pero qué rayos...?- gritó Tobe molesto

Observó como Pucca golpeaba a Muji, su rostro estaba rojo de la ira, se encaminó hacia el

-¡Ninjas ataquen!

Los torpes Ninjas que Pucca recordaba comenzaron a atacarla con más agilidad pero no era suficiente para vencerla, a Ching le surgió una gota en la cabeza

Siempre hacía lo mismo

Los zombies también comenzaron a atacar por órdenes de Muji, esas criaturastal como recordaba Pucca no habían cambiado en nada

Pucca solo sonrió con gracia al terminar de atacarlos

Muji comenzó a usar su bigote mutante para intentar hacer algún rasguño, sin emgargo Pucca con su espada lo cortó por completo

-¡No mi hermoso bigote!- lloriqueó mientras se marchaba junto con los zombies- ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Tobe ya se esperaba eso, así que con 2 espadas empezó a atacarla

Los golpes eran más firmes y fuertes, es choque de su propia espada con la de Tobe era aún más fuerte sin quererlo su ataque fue más fuerte de lo esperado

-¡Rompiste mis espadas!- Ching solo rió

-Ya te lo había dicho Tobe, Pucca esdemasiado fuerte para ti

Pucca con su espada cortó unos sacos de boxeo que se encontraban en cima de el inmovilizándolo

Sin omitir sonido alguno cortó las sogas de Ching mientras caminaba hacia Tobe

Con la furia reflejando sus ojos lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa, con un Tobe lloriqueando supo exactamente lo que quería sabe

-No se donde está Garu, esa mujer promeió que si te vencíamos Garu y tu iban a desaparecer

-Eso es muy bajo hasta para ti Tobe- dijo Soso a lo lejos

-No me interesa que tan bajo tenga que caer con tal de deshacerme de Garu

Eso no le gustó a Pucca, aún molesta lanzó fuertemente a Tobe en dirección a una columna que se encontraba cerca rompiéndola por la mitad

Tobe adolorido observó temeroso a Pucca, esos ojos le indicaron perfectamente lo que quería decir:

"No te acerques a Garu o no solo te usaré como saco de boxeo"

Silenciosa como de costumbre Pucca se marchó iracunda del lugar, sabía que Tobe la había entendido perfectamente, eso no era una advertencia, sino una silenciosa promesa

* * *

><p>-Así que nuevamente hizo un pacto- analizó el Ho<p>

-Creo que esta vez está dispuesta a vencer a Kasumi- informó Dada

-Es la misma actitud de su padre, Hiroshi solía ser así- dijo tió Dumpling con preocupación

Observaron como su sobrina se marchaba nuevamente por la puerta sabían que era para buscar a Garu, pero era muy tarde

-Es mejor no ir con ella- sugirió Abyo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ching con preocupación

-Solo seríamos un estorbo si ella no consigue sola a Garu... Será más difícil para todos

-Pucca siempre ha acudido en su ayuda cuando está en peligro- recordó Linguini- Sin duda ella lo ama y mucho

* * *

><p><em>-Pucca-<em> sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, algo iba a pasar, no sabía si era bueno o malo

Garu estaba preocupado por ella, ese sentimiento jamás en su vida lo había tenido así que solo le quedaba desearle mucha suerte con la situación que se avecinaba

-_Pucca, no me busques, tu vida peligra... no me busques_

_-No cuentes con eso Garu  
><em>

_-¿Pucca?  
><em>

_-Sabes muy bien que jamás te abandonaría... nunca_

Observó el cielo nocturno, el último lugar donde pasaron un feliz momento la dejó nosstálgica

_-Pase lo que pase no me rendiré, hasta salvarte_

_-No merezco ser salvado nuevamente por ti, yo te había prometido que lucharía, no que me haría nuevamente la víctima  
><em>

_-Siento mucho que te sientas así pero... si has cumplido tu promesa, has permanecido a mi lado aún sabiendo que sería peligroso, para ambos y me has dado tu apoyo con este pasado tan amargo, es por eso que te amo  
><em>

El aire frío pasó por su rostro

_-No me rendiré por mucho que me lo pidas_

_-Pucca...  
><em>

Su conexión se desvaneció, sabía que en cualquier momento pasaría, ella se hayaba muy cansada al igual que Garu ya estaba muy avanzada la noche así que se dirigió a la casa de su amado para una vaga esperanza de hallar una pista

Esperando hallar ese limpio, ordenado y silencioso hogar se dirigió a el

Lo que observó la dejó sorprendida

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?<p>

¿Habrá un siguiente?

¿Qué encontró Pucca que la dejó tan difícilmente sorprendida?

Dejen comentarios por favor

Saludos


	6. Chapter 6: Encontrando al Enemigo

**Encontrando al Enemigo**

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué a esa mujer no le bastó la destrucción de mi familia?_

_¿Por qué tanto odio en su corazón habita?_

_Mi padre fue un gran hombre, tan generoso, valeroso, tan bueno, tan inteligente, no se merecía tanta agonía por parte de quien había sido su amiga_

_Hermana mía darte cuenta de lo que esa persona ha hecho solo te causará más dolor, pues la misma amenaza que en tu interior asecha, está en el interior de todo nuestro clan y todo fue su culpa_

Abrió los ojos con tranquilidad, hacía mucho tiempo que no los abría, sin embargo su vista era muy clara, pues ningún rayo de luz aparecería, solamente una pequeña lámpara en medio de la habitación donde pudo divisar a un ninja avispa de fuego sentado mientras meditaba

Tras un largo rato el ninja suspiró y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de la hermosa mujer detrás del cristal y dio un brinco de sorpresa, ella solo rió

-No creas que soy como Pucca por ser su hermana, cuando veo a una persona meditando o entrenando no interrumpo- el solo sonrió nostálgico

-¿Cómo sabes que ella lo hacía?

-Digamos que conozco a mi hermanita- sonrió- ¿Todavía tienes dudas acerca de Cho?- preguntó

-Hay muchas versiones de lo que pasó, esa mujer se encargó de que todo fuese misterio y confusión

-En parte dijo la verdad, tu madre vino a mí en busca de un consejo, su hijo quien en ese momento tenía tres años de edad le había advertido de algo extraño acerca de Kasumi

Garu la observó sorprendido

-En ese momento pude prever lo que ocurriría entonces, en el instante en que Kasumi atacó más de la mitad del clan había podido escapar sin ser detectados, pero nos dejó desprotegidos... La barrera que mi madre puso al rededor de la mansión fue destruida y con ello fue debilitada, se dispuso a atacarnos y la mató, detuve a Kasumi un tiempo y la lleve a otro sitio dándome tiempo para alejarla de Pucca, en batalla caí en el sueño y ella destruyó la mansión o una buena parte de ella... Tu madre arrepentida sacó a Pucca de allí y la llevó a un orfanato, se sentía incapaz de cuidarla ya que su clan devastó el nuestro

-Lo lamento- se disculpó sumamente apenado el avispa de fuego

-Fueron engañados y perdieron su honor por ello Garu, ya han recibido suficiente castigo- dijo con voz serena- No tengo nada que perdonar, no hay nada más noble que pelear por aquella persona que amas

El joven ninja solamente se sonrojó

_Pero la diferencia entre ambas es que tú tienes a alguien a quien amar, alguien quien pueda contenerte cuando ya perdiste el control de tu ser, alguien por el cual eres capaz de derramar la última gota de sangre_

_Alguien a quien no estás dispuesta a dejar ir_

_Confío en que esta fuerte criatura, te ha de proteger y cuidará de ti como mis padres hubieran querido, pues eres aquella persona que está destinada a salvar sus memorias, apagar la llama del dolor y poder calmar su llanto_

_Eres tan parecida a nuestro padre, su nobleza la heredaste, su carácter también y su temperamento, su instinto de lucha_

_El hubiera estado orgulloso en lo que te convertiste hermana mía y nuestra madre estuviera orgullosa de saber que eres y siempre serás una gran hija, amiga y hermana_

_Donde sea que estés siempre cuidarán de ti_

* * *

><p>-¿Han dicho algo?<p>

El hombre negó con la cabeza

-Nada aún, se mantienen firmemente, los guardias informaron que la pócima del sueño ha comenzado a desaparecer en el cuerpo de Diana, en muy poco tiempo sin duda alguna va a despertar

-Bien… todo marcha según el plan, los ninjas ¿han encontrado algo sobre el clan de Hiroshi?

-No aún, han ido incluso a la casa de sus aliados, pues las ruinas de la gran mansión han desaparecido

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡Hace poco la niña estuvo en ese lugar!

-No hay ningún indicio de que estuviera allí, muchos nos informaron pero no significa la validez que tenga esa información

-Bien, entonces busquen debajo de la roca más pequeña esa gran mansión no pudo desaparecer así como así

-Ese lugar fue destruido por completo por órdenes suyas ¿Qué desea encontrar allí exactamente?

La mujer observó al hombre con indiferencia, ¿Cómo decirle que buscaba cuando hace unos días se había liberado del control que ella le impuso durante mucho tiempo?

-Es algo que me pertenece por derecho- murmuró

El hombre apretó los dientes, el tenía una idea de lo que buscaba y si lo conseguía nada bueno iba a pasar

-Es el cetro de mi madre, este se convierte en un báculo

-¿Un cetro?

La chica asintió

-Como bien sabes en Pucca reside un gran poder que solo una sola vez pudo ser liberado

-Cuando Ring-Ring la engañó- murmuró sorprendido a lo que la chica asintió

-Con ese cetro puede absorber esa fuerza que una vez le di cuando apenas era un bebé, con ese poder sin que regrese a su dueño no solo culminará lo que una vez empezó… el mundo se encontrará en esclavitud

-Entonces si lo que dices es cierto, no solo va a exterminar el clan de Pucca, también el mío y esclavizará el resto del mundo… ¿Por qué ese poder reside ahora en Pucca?

-Si no pasaba mi poder a alguien fuerte de mi propia sangre, esa mujer desde hace mucho tiempo hubiera encontrado otra manera para que se lo pasara a ella… pero no supo de la existencia de ese poder hasta que finalmente pudo reconocer a Pucca, en su búsqueda asesinó a sus padres adoptivos, sin embargo no pudo encontrarla

-Ella me lo contó, bueno lo leí- corrigió- ¿Dónde está ese cetro?

-Antes de atacar mi clan, secretamente se lo di a tu madre, ella debió haberlo ocultado donde nadie más pudiese encontrarlo, donde nadie sospeche y cuando sea revisado posea innumerables trampas

Garu abrió los ojos con sorpresa teniendo una idea de donde fue oculto

-Pero me temo que hay otro peligro

-¿Otro peligro?

-Si… esa mujer antes de atacar nuestro clan, lo maldijo con in instinto despiadado y asesino, aquel que tanto le teme Pucca, si esa mujer llega a hacer enfadar no solo a Pucca sino a alguno de nosotros esa actitud va a resurgir inevitablemente, pues alguien más… no sé cómo decirlo, es como si la activara

-Entonces la maldición de esa bruja…

-Así es, esa bruja lo que hizo fue sellar el destino de todos los que quedan de este clan, exponiendo a todos a nuestro alrededor a nuestra furia… por ello mi padre intentó que hubiera nobleza, gentileza, piedad y honor en mi familia, para que así fuéramos capaces de poder controlar y sellas al asesino que llevamos dentro y poder apaciguar el enojo que reside en nosotros

La voz de la mujer era pacífica y cargada de tristeza

-Su odio nos hizo cargar a un monstruo en nuestro interior, por eso debemos liberarnos en el momento justo, tu eres el único que puede apaciguar la ira de Pucca, nadie más que solo tu

-¿Por qué tú no cargas con esa ira?

-Si tengo un monstruo dentro de mí, listo para vengar su clan perdido, pero día tras día para evitar que sea liberado he de recordar las enseñanzas de mi padre, la bondad de madre y la unión que mi clan poseía, ellos por más enojados que ahora estarían no quisieran que yo cobrara venganza, ni que me convirtiera en asesina… sin embargo Pucca…- hizo una pausa- En este momento esa lidia con su pasado como Kunoichi y no solo eso, Kasumi le ha dado razones suficientes como para hacer que ella comience a manifestar su verdadera fuerza e ira, al tenerte encerrado, ella realmente desea con toda su alma protegerte aún sabiendo que en el proceso puede perder la vida

La chica suspiró con tristeza

-Si llega a saber lo que realmente hizo esa mujer, no solo revivirá su tristeza y su sufrimiento, es capaz de perder el control de lo que es

-Sin importar lo que pase la protegeré

La joven lo observó con tristeza, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir o al menos lo dedujo, sabía que él era capaz de todo por su hermana

-Lo sé, pero debes tener mucho cuidado… no debes subestimar a Kasumi, tienes que intentar mantenerte al margen de toda esta situación

-¡Yo se lo he prometido!- exclamó- Evitaré que su pasado se reviva, que su gente muera y sobre todo… que vuelva a sufrir, aún si con ello llego a perder la vida

-Entiendo tus razones… pero Kasumi solo busca la debilidad en las personas para explotarla si te precipitas te acabará mucho antes de que puedas volver a ver a Pucca- advirtió- Por ahora solo hazte el débil y finge que no tienes esperanza alguna de ser salvado

-Bien… solo me queda esperar a que venga sorpresivamente, como siempre lo ha hecho- suspiró- A veces suelo extrañar que llegue en pleno entrenamiento a robarme un beso

-Estoy segura de que Pucca se alegraría al escuchar eso de ti- sonrió el ninja solo la observó

-No le vayas a decir que lo dije… no me va a dejar en paz si se llega a enterar

-No temas por eso, conozco perfectamente a Pucca o al menos me hago la idea... ella podrá llegar a ser... ¿cómo decirlo?... Un poco, melosa con ese tipo de cosas, pero es buena chica

-Si, si lo sé... comienzo a extrañarla- suspiró- Pero recuerda...

-No lo repetiré... no seas tan paranóico- volvió a sonreír, sin embargo su semblante cambió a uno serio- Garu mi hermana es tan fuerte, como vulnerable, una vez que nos lleven con Kasumi, debes evitar que el asesino en su interior, pase lo que pase, debes evitarlo

Esas palabras resonaron en la habitación, pese a que estaban separados por un cristal, pudo percibir el doble sentido que había en ellas

Y un presentimiento le decía que le iba a esperar una decisión muy difícil que evitaría que todos salieran ilesos de la larga lucha que les esperaba

* * *

><p>-¿Tienen alguna noticia?- los chef negaron con la cabeza<p>

-La última vez que la vimos estaba con Dada- informó Lingüini

-Pero Dada la ha estado buscando todo el día

Los Chefs suspiraron con angustia temiendo que algo le haya pasado a la joven, sin embargo al mismo tiempo tenían la leve corazonada de que nada tenían que temer, pues la jovencita era muy buena defendiéndose

-Debemos confiar en que está bien, es de Pucca de quien hablamos- interrumpió Soso- Aún más tratándose de Garu, saben bien que ella no va a descansar hasta que encuentre algo que la lleve directamente a Garu

-Soso debes recordar bien porque estamos tan preocupados por ella, sabemos bien que Pucca ha comenzado a perder el control del asesino dentro de nosotros- intervino preocupado Ho

-¿Asesino?- preguntó Ching

Los Chefs asintieron intranquilos, mientras que Soso se sentaba en una de las sillas cercanas a ellos

-Todo empezó cuando Kasumi siendo siempre cuidada por nuestra familia comenzó a sentir afecto por mi tío Hiroshi, pero luego vino la guardiana de la espada del clan Tetsuya la diosa Chie, inevitablemente ambos se enamoraron… pero eso inició el odio y la ira en Kasumi, al enterarse de la boda, sintió que todos los de nuestro clan habían conspirado en su contra y con magia negra creó una maldición- explicó- Un asesino se alojó dentro del corazón de todos los de nuestro clan

Ching recordó la reacción de Pucca el día en el que Ring-Ring había intentado usar a Garu para darle celos

-Cada vez que alguien enfurecía, resurgía hasta que se calmase o alguien lo calmara, pero el plan de Kasumi había fallado… quería hacerle creer a todos que la diosa Chie había traído con ella una maldición- explicó Lingüini- Al principio muchos creyeron esa historia e incluso intentaron matarla más de 3 veces

-¿Qué pasó entonces?- preguntó Abyo

-Nuestro hermano y nosotros sabíamos que Chie era incapaz de causarnos daño, pues era muy pura y gentil, con todos nosotros, aún sabiendo que la mayoría del clan estaba en su contra no dejó de creer en nosotros… hicimos un plan, debíamos descubrir quién había sido el verdadero causante, entonces Hiroshi descubrió que se trataba de Kasumi, a quien atrapó revelándoselo a Chie- contó tío Dumpling

-Fue desterrada del clan pero juró vengarse de todos- culminó Dada llegando en ese momento- Apenas fuimos capaces de retener ese monstruos luego de que se fuera

-¿Pero cómo lograron retener a ese asesino?

-Fue por obra de Diana- respondió Ho- Ella aún no sabe que cuando Kasumi la capturó, ella usó toda la energía que le quedaba para proteger a Pucca, al protegerla, inconscientemente también nos protegió, durmiendo a ese asesino, pero su poder se iba a gastar en muy poco tiempo, pues se hallaba dormida, en ese momento Pucca había comenzado a entrenar con el Gran Maestro de los Ninjas, eso hizo que se acelerara todo… pero nosotros ya habíamos aprendido a sobrevivir con ese ser en nuestro interior

-Pero en los Ninjas más jóvenes, ese ser era más fuerte… por ello vivimos en aldeas pacíficas y actuábamos torpemente, para evitar que no solo Kasumi nos persiguiera, también para evitar enemigos- explicó Dada- Pero mi hermano fue más extremista

-No es extremista querer estar siempre evitando peleas- se defendió Soso- Aunque si fui un poco extremista con lo del templo de paz

-¡¿Lo ves?!- exclamó Abyo- Te dije que era muy estresante pensar en nada cuando en realidad pensar en la nada estabas pensando el algo ¿o no?

-Ahora entiendo porque Pucca reaccionó de esa manera con Ring-Ring, porque Dada siempre fingía gran torpeza y cobardía, porque Soso siempre estaba en lugares calmados- recordó Ching

-Pero nosotros si podemos contenernos y calmarnos por cuenta propia… Pucca no- advirtió Dada- Ella hasta que no se encarga de su objetivo no vuelve a estar en calma, a menos que Garu esté con ella

Los presentes se miraron entre sí con angustia, Garu no estaba con ella en ese momento y estaban seguros que la decidida Pucca le va a hacer pagar con creses, no solo lo de su clan, también lo de la familia del Avispa de Fuego, su familia adoptiva y ahora su secuestro

-Pero las cosas se ponen peor- la voz seria de Soso los sacó de sus pensamientos- Pucca no tiene ni idea que ese ser al que tanto le teme se debe a Kasumi y que la bruja que había contratado Tobe, la hizo reencontrarse con esa asesina de su pasado y la de su interior

-Todo esto está muy mal- dijo angustiada Ching- Kasumi no dudará en soltárselo a la cara, esa mujer es muy cruel

-Debemos tener mucho cuidado con ella, desconozco la razón por la cual encierra a Diana, pero estoy seguro de que quiere algo más- advirtió Ho

-¿Y esa tal Diana?- preguntó Abyo- ¿Por qué ella no puede ayudarnos?

-Como ya deben saberlo ella se encuentra en un sueño profundo, pero si despierta les aseguro que deben tener mucho miedo- respondió Soso

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella fue la que vio todo en la mansión, todo lo que ocurrió con nuestros tíos, con la familia de Garu, ella es la que debe estar completamente iracunda… por ello debemos tener sumo cuidado, es posible que en este momento planea algo que usará cuando menos lo esperemos en contra de Kasumi

-Eso sería de esperar por su parte- comentó con una gotita Ho- Pero puede ser que resulte ser muy despiadada cuando se lo propone

* * *

><p>Caminó sigilosamente por los alrededores sin ser detectada, finalmente la largaa búsqueda daba sus frutos, aunque no fuera lo que esperaba<p>

¡Encontró el hogar de Garu siendo destruído por los Ninjas!

No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué quería Kasumi con el hogar de Garu? ¿Por qué destruía su casa?

Nuevamente estaba confundida por las acciones de la mujer pero en ese momento... ¡Había caído sumamente bajo! Aún más si eso llegaba a ser posible

Se dió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a manera de reproche ¡Ese no era el momento de estar pensando en estupidesces la vida de Garu y la de su hermana estaba en juego!

Suspiró con cansancio, pues llevaba casi todo el día buscando algo que le sirviera para rastrear a Garu, estaba más calmada cuando encontró lo que finalmente estaba buscando

Los seguidores de la asesina de su clan

Definitivamente de esta no se le iba a escapar

Con paso firme y silencioso se dirigió a la casa que estaba siendo destruida por muchos ninjas

Quiso moverse de donde estaba, para golpearlos con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso sería a que se arriesgaría a que fuese descubierta y había luchado bastante para encontrar la pista que estaba frente a sus ojos en ese momento

Suspiró nuevamente, luego se disculparía con Garu y lo ayudaría a reconstruir su casa, pero era más importante encontrarlo y encontrar a su hermana… y sobre todo

Encontrar a la mujer que había traicionado a su padre y manchado el nombre de la familia de Garu

Esa mujer no tenía moral, honor, ni piedad… no iba a dudar en involucrar a gente inocente en este asunto, hasta sería capaz de meter a un niño pequeño en sus planes con tal de que siguiera su voluntad

Era despiadada

Estaba sumamente enojada cuando finalmente acabaron los Nijas se marcharon rápidamente, mientras ella los seguía

Era muy largo el recorrido pero finalmente llegó a un lugar impensable

Era un lugar un poco alto en las montañas pero al ver como uno de los ninjas pisaba fuertemente en un punto se abría una puerta en un árbol todos se metieron

Pucca se retiró del lugar rápidamente sin llegar a ser detectada

Esa mujer lo iba a pagar muy caro por haberle hecho la vida un infierno y luego meterse nuevamente con ella ya estando entrenada

* * *

><p>-¡Responde!... ¡¿Dónde está el báculo de tu asquerosa madre?!<p>

Con Ninjas agarrándola por sus brazos y cabeza gacha escupió sangre y rió con cansancio

Llevaban un buen rato interrogándola a golpes… literalmente

No sabía cuánto daño le había hecho en su abdomen y en todo su cuerpo, pero sabía distinguir cuando sus huesos estaban rotos, por lo menos tenía 2 fracturas en sus costillas

-Definitivamente no tienes moral ni respeto- subió la cabeza, estaba sudada, tenía algunos moretones en su rostro y heridas

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Lo ignorante que puedes llegar a ser- respondió decidida- Tu propio plan de "venganza" te va a llevar a tu fin… eso te lo aseguro

Ante el comentario le propinó una patada en el estómago, arrancándole gemidos de dolor

-¡Diana!- gritó Garu

La joven solamente la observó nuevamente

-Sigue hiriéndome y sellarás tu destino- advirtió

La mujer hizo que los Ninjas la arrojaran lejos de ella, mientras que se marchaban

-¡Soy mucho más fuerte que tú!... he destruido toda tu estirpe- rió

La mujer se acomodó en su trono y con un movimiento de sus manos la apresó a la pared junto con la avispa de fuego

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó en un susurro

-Por ahora sí, mi cuerpo puede sanar internamente 20 veces más rápido que ustedes, mientras tenga este pedazo de metal en mi abdomen la costillas van a regresar a su lugar- susurró mientras sonreía con calma- Esa mujer no sabe patear

Ignorando por completo su conversación la mujer solamente se acomodó en su trono observando con aburrimiento la puerta esperando alguna noticia

Observó como unas doncellas se acercaban a ella junto a Cheng, las mujeres vestían otro uniforme debido a las órdenes de Kasumi ahora levaban cubierto el rostro junto con sus característicos Kimonos y sus armas ocultas tal y como

-¿A qué se debe su inesperada entrada?- preguntó con su rostro serio

La chica sujeta a la pared solamente los observó con sorpresa

-¡Tío!- reconoció la joven, observó a las doncellas y sonrió- Ya entiendo- susurró- Supongo que inevitablemente lo dejaré en sus manos

Garu colocó su semblante más serio la batalla definitivamente está por comenzar, sabía de quiénes se trataban u que no iba a ser nada bueno

-¿Y bien van a responder o no? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como para perder el tiempo con ustedes… tengo un clan que destruir, poderes que robar y un mundo entero por conquistar- la mujer se levantó de su trono- Si no tienen importantes noticias para mí entonces es mejor que se larguen de una vez ¡Ahora!

Los presentes no se inmutaron, todo lo contrario, permanecieron allí frente a ella, no movieron ni un solo músculo

-Tal parece que no se moverán por el momento- murmuró

-¡Tú no hables!- gritó

-Eso es lo que va a terminar contigo- el hierro que la sostenía a ella y a Garu se abrió de repente liberándolos

La mujer se sorprendió ante tal acto, no sabía que aún tuviera tanta fuerza, ante su rostro sorprendido la joven rió con gracia

-Kunoichi, maestra del engaño- respondió- Adelante intenta sacarla, la llevo conteniendo mucho tiempo, está muy ansiosa de saludarte sin duda alguna

Kasumi parpadeó sorprendida, no tenía ni idea que su maldición también la afectara a ella, eso significaba que también a los otros miembros también, ese asunto, iba a dar un brusco giro a las cosas

-¿No te lo imaginaste siquiera? Es una pena… has creado tanto odio en nosotros y ahora te vienes a enterar por mí lo que has causado

-Sin duda alguna ese hecho no me lo esperaba, pero son tan fuertes pero aún más vulnerables- volvió a reír- Eso me hace considerar la opción de destruirle el corazón a tu querida hermanita pero… no te preocupes la acabaré rápido

La muchacha sonrió

-Es mejor que lo pienses nuevamente

Al decirlo, las doncellas se arrancaron el traje, permitiendo mostrar finalmente a Ching, Dada, Soso, Los Chefs, Abyo una muy, pero MUY seria Pucca

La mujer los observó sorprendida

¿Cómo fue capaz de encontrarla?

Sin embargo, uno de sus Ninjas se le acercó con un objeto en las manos, era un cetro completamente dorado con un diamante en la punta

Rápidamente lo agarró lo apuntó hacia arriba y unas nubes se formaron, el viento comenzó a recorrer el lugar dejando a los presentes sumamente sorprendidos

-¡Este será su fin!- rió de manera macabra

Definitivamente la lucha estaba a punto de iniciar y nadie sabía lo que venía luego

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse bastante feas en Sooga, una extraña fuerza los amenaza y destruye sus hogares… mientras tanto<p>

¿Qué ocurre en el lugar oculto?

¿Cómo saldrán de esta nuestros héroes?

¿La personalidad asesina de Pucca y Diana saldrá?

El siguiente es el último

Bueno primero que nada MIL disculpas, la maldición del autor atacó, así es le fundí la tarjeta madre a mi laptop y esperé MESES para poder tenerla nuevamente en mis manos

Quería actualizar, pero cada vez que le pedía la pc a mi hermana contaba con escasos minutos para usarla, por cosas raras de la vida ¡ella también la necesitaba!… ¡Lo malo de ser la menor! T-T

En fin intenté hacer este capítulo más largo pero por cuestiones de inspiración no pude ¡Lo siento!

Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y por los comentarios que me enviaron gracias a ustedes la inspiración volvió al último minuto… y sobre todo gracias por su paciencia

Saludos


	7. Chapter 7: El Verdadero Poder de Pucca

**El Verdadero Poder de Pucca**

**El ser oculto dentro del Clan**

* * *

><p>"Se paseó con nerviosismo de un lado para otro, llevaba horas en ese mismo plan<p>

-Si sigues le harás un hoyo al suelo

El hombre se detuvo por unos instantes mientras lo observaba de manera asesina, ese gesto hizo que le diera un escalofrío

-No pedí opiniones Ho- respondió fríamente

-¿Qué te pone tan nervioso hermano?- indagó Linguini con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos

El hombre pareció calmarse un poco ante la pregunta de uno de sus hermanos, se sintió un poco culpable por cómo le había respondido unos instantes atrás a Ho, después de todo ellos nada sabían de la escalofriante situación a la que se hallaba sometido su clan

-Kasumi ha hecho magia negra contra nosotros- respondió con algo de tristeza y molestia

Los hermanos solamente abrieron la boca con sorpresa ante la revelación del hombre, en el fondo sabían, que esa mujer era capaz de hacerlo por celos y por el despecho de elegir a la diosa en vez de a ella

-Y ha inculpado a Chie- espetó visiblemente molesto con la persona que había considerado su amiga en su infancia, sus hermanos solo permanecieron en un profundo silencio- Tengo un mal presentimiento se que…

Su conversación se cortó cuando una chica de aparente 17 años hizo acto de presencia, lentamente entró por la amplia puerta con un semblante serio y al mismo tiempo preocupado

-¿Qué has averiguado Diana?

La joven se acercó más a su padre en forma de consuelo

-No solo ha usado la magia negra para crear conflictos en nuestro clan padre… ha desencadenado un ser sumamente peligroso dentro de cada uno de nosotros, un ser tan terrible que hemos considerado asesino

-¡¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?!- preguntó Linguini con sorpresa

La joven extendió una pequeña carpeta sobre la mesa, el líder del clan sacó unas fotos y algunos papeles de ella

-Investigué los antecedentes de Kasumi, si bien ella estuvo casi toda su vida bajo este techo, pero sin que nadie lo supiera se interesó no solo en mi padre… también ha desarrollado un profundo odio hacia los seres superiores a ella… de allí viene el odio hacia mi madre- explicó- Pero eso fue solo el inicio, trabajó con innumerables brujas, aprendiendo la magia nagra y así a usarla en su beneficio… su ira y su despecho causó que invocara un antiguo mal y se adentrara en cada uno de nosotros

-¿Cómo has investigado todo eso?- preguntó Dumpling

-¿En serio? Preguntas eso aun sabiendo de donde provengo- arqueó una ceja y luego suspiró- No debería responderte eso… tengo mis contactos por así decirlo

Mientras ella conversaba con sus tíos, el líder del clan se sentó en el amplio sillón observando las fotos con detenimiento

-¿Tu madre sabe algo de esto?

-Por desgracia- suspiró nuevamente- No ha dejado de culparse por ello, no ha salido de su habitación… padre si me lo permites intervendré con la cuestión de Kasumi

Hiroshi golpeó la mesa mostrando su frustración y enojo, se sentía muy mal, no era culpa de su esposa el odio de Kasumi, esa mujer había enloquecido

-¡De ella me encargo yo!- exclamó con molestia- ¡No voy a permitir que salga impune después de lo que ha hecho!

-No te precipites padre… si llega a causar más daño, incluyendo al bebé… no me interesa si llego a faltarte el respeto, no la perdonaré- si mirada era intensa y decidida

Su padre se acercó a ella con tranquilidad, muy lentamente posó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha con gentileza

-Hija, sé muy bien que estás dispuesta a proteger a tu madre y al bebé, pero para ello debes concentrarte solo en ellas… de Kasumi me encargo yo, tú solo debes concentrarte en el bebé y en tu madre

Siguiendo su voluntad la joven se había mantenido al margen de la situación, pero no se esperaba que en el último instante la esposa del líder del clan que los destruiría luego, acudiría a ella, y su padre no se imaginaba que la ambición de una mujer a la que consideraba una hermana llegaría tan lejos como para destruir la mayoría de los miembros del numeroso clan"

Suspiró nuevamente mientras se movía con nerviosismo mientras se retorcía las manos en un intento de apaciguar su angustiado y temeroso corazón

No era para menos, habían muchos Ninjas y Kunoichis, en la aldea, mientras que un extraño tornado arrasaba con todo a su paso

Llenos de temor y mucha angustia, los habitantes de la hermosa y pintoresca aldea de Sooga no tuvieron más remedio que refugiarse en el único sitio que ellos consideraban el más seguro en ese momento

Bajo el restaurante Chin Dooda

Ese lugar nadie más que sus habitantes conocían y al mismo tiempo ignoban la razón por la cual se hizo y cuándo había sido creado, ese lugar donde habían estado una sola vez, el cual Abyo y Garu habían encontrado tras una prohibición de artes marciales

Ellos habían ido al otro extremo del túnel para evitar ser encontrados en la entrada si alguno de los Ninjas llegaba a entrar

Pero eso en ese preciso instante ¿Qué les importaban? ¡Sus traseros estaban en peligro!

-¡¿Cómo rayos nos metimos en esto?!- preguntó Ring-Ring casi al borde de un ataque de histeria

El hombre que en ese momento se hallaba pensado en el pasado de su sobrina y hermano, detuvo su caminar por unos instantes

¡Lo que le faltaba! La chillona voz de esa chica en esos momentos no solo lo llegarían a sacar de quicio, también haría que le diera un paro cardíaco de pensar en que lo ocurrido en la aldea no era más que el comienzo de algo muy grande que muy a pesar de ellos era casi inevitable

En ese momento solo existía una vaga esperanza de que Pucca y los demás resolvieran el asunto y salieran ilesos de esa dura pelea

Suspiró nuevamente... Sabía que eso sería mucho pedir y aún más tratándose de Kasumi, la conocía bien... Ella era capaz de pelear sin honor y someter a sus enemigos en gran peligro

Pero por otro lado estaba Pucca, la joven desde muy temprana edad demostraba una increíble inteligencia y una astucia que era de envidiar, ella sin duda le daría una dura batalla

Confiaba plenamente en que ellos podrían resolverlo

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo

El conocía muy bien a Pucca y su temperamento cuando de lastimar a sus seres queridos se trataba, era capaz de todo solo por el hecho de defender a los que amaba

Pero muy en el fondo sabía que algo malo pasaría y que la tormenta apenas estaba comenzando

Sabía que Linguini y Dumpling también tenían ese sentimiento en sus corazones y que se les dificultaría mantener la calma y más aún la casi histérica Ring-Ring en nada ayudaba con sus gritos

En ese momento como deseaban tener una pañuelo para taparle la enorme boca que tenía

-No estás ayudando Ring-Ring- suspiró Abyo intranquilo- Sabes bien que estamos muy tensos como para aguantar tus interminables quejas

Ching observó con sorpresa a Abyo, nunca le había contestado de esa manera a una chica y menos a Ring-Ring

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!

-¡Es hora de que cierres esa enorme boca de una buena vez! ¡Antes de que nos mates a todos de un estúpido paro cardíaco!

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Nunca me hablaste de esa manera Abyo! ¡Ella es solo una estúpida e ilusa, solo quiere llamar la atención y lo sabes!

-¡Así que a su alteza imperial le molesta que le hablen de ese modo! ¡Madura ya Ring-Ring! ¡Solo intentas ponernos nuevamente en contra de Pucca! ¡Solo porque le tienes envidia!

Todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio escuchando atentamente lo que decía el muchacho y las reacciones de Ring-Ring

En el fondo todos los presentes sabían muy bien que todos estaban al borde de la histeria por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, sinceramente se hallaban aún más sorprendidos por el hecho de que el presumido Abyo, aquel muchacho que siempre pedía atención y admiración a manera de demostrar sus habilidades en las artes marciales, se le estuviera enfrentando de esa manera a la caprichosa de Ring-Ring

-¡Sabes a la perfección que estamos al borde de un ataque de nervios! ¡Solo abres esa enorme boca solo para insultar a alguien que ya ha tenido más que suficiente! ¡Y no solo contigo!

-¡¿Desde cuándo apoyan a quién es la causa de todo este embrollo?!

-¡A callar!

Ante las muy atónitas miradas de los presentes, el grito proveniente de Dada, los hizo enmudecer, ese día las sorpresas no dejaban de ocurrir ese día, por primera vez la voz de Dada no se escuchaba dudosa, todo lo contrario, era segura, firme y muy autoritaria

-En primera Abyo, no grites tanto como tú dices todos estamos muy nerviosos por la situación en Sooga...

-¡Bien dicho Dada!- espetó la chica sintiéndose apoyada

-¡Y tú debes cerrar la boca!- se dirigió a Ring-Ring- ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablar así se ella!

Los presentes permanecieron en silencio, estaban sumamente sorprendidos de que la voz del siempre aparente asustado Dada, no titubeaba como de costumbre, estaba llena de autoridad y decisión como en ese momento

-¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a…?!

-¡Deja de pensar por un minuto en ti y ver quiénes de verdad merecen ser queridos y apoyados!- exclamó, Ring-Ring iba a protestar pero el lavaplatos del restaurante la interrumpió- ¡Ya no soy el mismo idiota métetelo en la cabeza de una buena vez!... ¡Desde que te conozco siempre has intentado perjudicar a Pucca!

-Hermano- murmuró Soso con sorpresa

-¡¿Qué rayos tiene ella que yo no?! ¡¿Qué es lo que nos diferencia?!

El rubio se calmó ante la pregunta y suspiró, tantos años de ser utilizado por la presumida de Ring-Ring, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de llegar a enamorarse de una chica así?

La verdad lo inexplicable de la vida es que el amor llega hasta ti de la manera más inesperada, en otras ocasiones, solamente te enamoras de alguien que no te conviene y luego de vivirlo te das cuenta del daño que te hace

Esa era la explicación del muchacho, pero también pensaba que habían peores situaciones, el se había dado cuenta a tiempo pero otras personas solo se daban cuenta cuando ya lo habían perdido todo

-Pucca no disfruta hacer sufrir a los demás, protege a todos a su alrededor, no presume, no lastima a otros adrede, no pelea con alguien a menos que sea necesario… Y la más grande diferencia es que ella ha sufrido mucho desde que nació y se repuso a pesar del dolor

Los presentes observaron atentamente al joven mientras se movía hacia unos altos y antiguos escalones que se encontraban en la gran puerta al otro extremo del túnel, ante la sorpresa de todos se subió de un salto

-¡Escuchen! - llamó la atención de todos- ¡La única persona que ha tenido las agallas de salvar nuestros traseros una y otra vez se halla afuera intentando salvarnos nuevamente!- señaló la puerta- ¡No olviden quién nos ha salvado de los ataques de Muji, Tobe, de los esposos extraños, del hermano del maestro Soo, ha sido ella, hasta de Ring-Ring y de mí, con ese incidente de la aurora boreal!- se calmó cuando observó como los presentes hablaban entre sí dándole la razón- Pucca ha hecho mucho por nosotros ¿No es lógico que intentemos mantener la calma por ella?

Nuevamente observó como los habitantes de Sooga volvían a afirmar hablando entre sí, mientras que los Chefs y Soso lo observaban con orgullo, nunca se había dirigido a alguien con tanta seguridad, menos cuando en una situación como esa en ese momento, normalmente se hacía encima o huía para mantener su falsa apariencia de miedoso y tímido lavaplatos

-Yo no apoyo a Pucca porque nuestro enemigo sea el mismo, o por el hecho de ser su familia… la apoyo porque me ha protegido incontables veces, porque es una persona bondadosa y leal, por ser quien es, quiero luchar a su lado, quiero salvar a Garu- hizo una pausa- Debemos salvarlo, no olviden que el valientemente ha emprendido misiones por sí mismo, ya sea por recuperar su honor o por el hecho de salvar a sus amigos, el ha apoyado a Pucca desde el principio y ahora sé que lucha por mantener la calma

Todos permanecieron en un profundo silencio, afirmando mentalmente a lo dicho por Dada, todo era cierto, los había protegido incontables veces al igual que la chica, era justo que se mantuvieran creyendo en ellos

Las puertas tras Dada se abrieron, dejando pasar a una chica de cabello negro y largo un poco despeinada, con su ropa un poco rasgada

Había tenido una larga lucha en Sooga y en el otro extremo de las puertas que nadie sabía que se hallaba más allá y tampoco lo sabrían debido a que ese territorio lucía bastante mal

El semblante de la chica, lucía sumamente serio pero sereno, esa cara solo significaba una cosa, algo que tanto Soso como Dada pudieron saber que era lo que significaba

-Lo has encontrado ¿cierto?- la chica asintió- Bien iré contigo y no me importa si intentas detenerme

Ching, Abyo, Soso y los Chef asintieron dando a entender que ellos también se unirían a ellos, para finalmente derrotar a la mujer que tanto le había quitado

-Si ustedes irán, deben tener mucho cuidado con esa mujer- intervino el maestro Soo

Ellos suspiraron, era más que obvio que DEBÍAN tener sumo cuidado con ella, había destruido un clan completo de miles y miles de personas

Por su mente pasó una duda ¿Qué harían si ella obtenía lo que quería fuera lo que fuera? ¿Y si ya lo obtuvo?

-Me temo que ella conseguirá lo que quiere, pero el futuro después de eso se ve borroso- habló tortuga anticipándose a las dudas de los chicos

El grupo intercambiaron miradas entre sí, compartiendo su mutua preocupación por los cautivos en el lugar que aún era oculto o al menos para ellos

-Escuchen bien lo que diré- Santa se acercó hacia ellos- No solo luchen por salvar a Garu y a Diana, luchen también por regresar ilesos y cumplir su misión, no solo como Ninjas, también como familia y amigos

-Eso intentaremos Santa- murmuró Ching antes de que el grupo se marchara

Los chicos ya se habían ido, luego descubrirían la manera de infiltrarse en donde mantenían cautivos a Diana y a Garu

La mente de Soso regresó al presente, miró directamente a los ojos de la aquella mujer que apenas siendo un niño inocente le había quitado a casi toda su familia, dejando solo a simples sobrevivientes y luego los exterminó casi a todos años después

Esa mujer realmente era un ser maligno

-La fiesta apenas acaba de comenzar- rió la mujer mientras se acercaba a la hija menor de la diosa, sus intensiones eran malignas, quería robarle el poder que le pertenecía a su hermana

Kasumi continuó caminando hasta que posó la mano que tenía el báculo a milímetros de ella

Por alguna razón, los presentes no se podían mover, algo los mantenía pegados al suelo, intentaban por lo menos moverse algunos milímetros

Antes de que quisiera tocarla, algo impidió que continuara, era una presencia sumamente fría, se giró en torno a ella y observó a la primogénita de Hiroshi con los ojos dorados, estos eran penetrantes y fríos

-Tócala y te juro que toda esta ira no será más contenida- amenazó mientras sacaba una espada de su largo kimono

-Pero ¡¿Cómo rayos has logrado…?!

-Para haber sido una mujer que mucho sabía acerca de mi familia paterna, ignoras el hecho de que mi madre fue una diosa

La mujer solamente permaneció en profunda calma mientras se acercaba aún más a la pelinegra y la tocaba con el cetro, pero fue su sorpresa al ver que la joven se había movido velozmente para evitarlo, posándose al lado de su hermana

Esto hizo que la mujer se distrajera y dejara de presionar el cuerpo de los demás en el suelo, logrando que pudieran moverse, pero la mujer hizo una seña que indicó que varios Ninjas y Kunoichis se acercaran para luchar contra ellos

-Lamento haberte dejado en un destino terrible hermana mía- murmuró la mujer con tristeza- Se que es la primera vez que me ves, sin embargo yo misma debo dar todo de mi para que este asesino ya no exista

La joven entendió que esas palabras tenían un doble significado, la joven solamente permaneció en un profundo silencio, manifestando un enorme pesar

Antes de que pudiera responder al gesto de Pucca, observó como Kasumi comenzó a correr

-¡No te escaparás tan fácil!- comenzó a correr tras ella

Varias Kunoichis se acercaron rápidamente con movimientos ágiles hacia ella, pero Pucca era mejor en que ellas, las venció con gran facilidad

Grau por otro lado luchaba con todo Ninja que se encontrara a su paso, derrotándolos con gran facilidad

-¡Garu ve con Pucca tras de Kasumi!- gritó Ho mientras luchaba contra varios Ninjas al mismo tiempo

-¡Vamos a mantenerlos ocupados mientras por el momento!- afirmó Dumpling

Antes de que pudieran siquiera percatarse el novio de la segunda hija de Chie se acercó y posó su mano en el hombro asintiendo con seriedad

-Gracias- murmuró- Por rescatarme

-No es nada- habló finalmente la chica

-Ahora vamos con esa mujer

-¿Irás conmigo?

-Te hice una promesa ¿o no?- sonrió mientras la jalaba por el brazo yendo tras la mujer que había salido corriendo

Nuevamente varios Ninjas llegaron al ataque, mientras que Soso, Dada, los Chefs y Abyo se ocupaban de ellos, Ching se hallaba por otro lado intentando deshacerse de las Kunoichis que faltaban

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Son como ratas!- exclamó Abyo sumamente irritado observando cómo salían cada vez más Nijas y Kunoichis- ¡Debemos asegurarnos de que estén bien ocupados!

-¡Es mejor que los alejemos de aquí!- sugirió Soso

Como pudieron los hermanos se aproximaron a los Ninjas llamando su atención para que los persiguieran, esto tuvo el resultado esperado

Tal y como habían esperado fueron rápidamente seguidos por varios Ninjas

-¡Pucca debemos apresurarnos! ¡Diana no aguantará mucho!

-Ni yo- confesó la joven con mucha calma mientras que los ojos de la muchacha se abrían cada vez más- recuerden que Pucca siempre tiene los ojos cerrados- mostrando unas orbes rojizas llenas de fría indiferencia

-¡No ahora!- reaccionó en respuesta intentando calmarla mientras la perseguía- ¡Escucha Pucca! ¡No debes dejarte llevar eso es lo que quiere!

La muchacha reaccionó cerrando sus ojos nuevamente al escucharlo, suspiró en manera de alivio

En momentos como esos agradecía mentalmente a su novio el haber estado en ese momento, además de ser capaz de poder ser el único que podía controlar su lado asesino, pero...

¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiría intentando contenerse?

-¡Cuidado!- el grito de su novio la hizo mirar hacia un lado, observando unas estrellas Ninjas aproximarse, iguales a las que ella había visto antes

Pero estaban tan cerca que era imposible esquivarlas

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, sin embargo este nunca llegó

-¡Garu!- gritó al verlo con varias estrellas clavadas en su pecho y abdomen

El joven se mordió el labio inferior ahogando gemidos de dolor, mientras que se sacaba las estrellas del cuerpo, que para su suerte no se habían enterrado tan profundo

-Estoy bien- calmó el Ninja mientras se sacaba la última estrella de su pecho

Pucca se giró en torno a la dirección de donde había provenido las estrellas, observando a un Ninja y una Kunoichi parados en una esquina remota

-Quédate aquí- ordenó la joven, el Ninja se levantó rápidamente

-¿Y perderme la diversión? Olvídalo

-Garu

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado sin pelear con alguien?- hizo un puchero- No me dejes al márgen

La joven suspiró, no podía discutir contra eso, bueno en realidad si, pero no quería hacerlo en ese momento

-Además, nunca he podido pelear o entrenar solo- eso le llamó la atención, una gota bajó por su cabeza recordando lo mucho que lo interrumpía en sus entrenamientos y peleas

-Mi culpa- admitió- Pero que Ninja mas malagradecido- se cruzó de brazos- Y eso que siempre me desvivía para salvarte y de paso me vienes con esa

Garu se acercó a ella y tomó su mano y sonrió de manera pícara

-Eso lo hacía divertido- murmuró y la chica se sonrojó- No me molestaría repetirlo solo por ahora

Pucca se sorprendió al ver como el Ninja, no pudo evitar que un enorme signo de interrogación se posara sobre su cabeza preguntándose ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Garu en ese momento?!

Conociendo a Pucca sabía que no se enojaría, solamente cumpliría su deseo

-Que conste que tú mismo lo pediste- murmuró mientras sonreía- Bien no me he divertido de esa manera en años- susurró mientras se estiraba un poco

Por otra parte Garu al percatarse de que Pucca se hallaba detrás de el comenzó a correr en dirección al Ninja y la Kunoichi

Por su mente pasaba, que sabía que luego se arrepentiría, pero era la única forma de que la joven se mantuviera tan ocupada como para que la hija menor de Chie, no sacara la personalidad asesina

Las cosas que tenía que hacer por Pucca

Llegó hacia donde se encontaba el Ninja y comenzó a atacarlo con velocidad, mientras que la chica se encargaba de perseguir a la Kunoichi quien estaba intentando atacar a Garu

Cuando finalmente se acercó a Garu intentó atacarlo con una espada oculta que llevaba bajo su kimono, pero Pucca detuvo el ataque con ambas manos en la espada

-No lo harás- dijo con seriedad mientras también sacaba una espada

El Ninja le propinó varios golpes a Garu, este esquivándolos tropezó con una pared, el Ninja se acercó y golpeó varias veces una de sus piernas, como pudo logró evitar los golpes más fuertes, pero uno de ellos fue imposible de esquivar

Garu abrió los ojos como platos y apretó sus dientes con mucha fuerza evitando un gemido de dolor

-¡Garu!- gritó la chica mientras sentía como la ira comenzaba a liberarse

Su cabello estaba alborotado y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, observó como el Ninja con el que estaba peleando se acercó con una espada en mano

Lentamente la levantó, lugo la apuntó

Ante el horor de Pucca observó algunas gotas de sangre en la espada del Ninja, antes de que pudiera atacar, observó luego que el Ninja salía volando por el aire

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar cuando notó que pese a su pierna rota el Ninja Avispa de Fuego había encontrado la manera de mandarlo- literalmente- a volar

-Maldito... Con que me vuelvas a tocar no seré piadoso contigo

Pucca golpeó con fuerza a la Kunoichi, lo suficiente como para dejarla inconsciente varias horas

Corrió hacia Garu y revisó sus heridas

-¡Cielos!- exclamó al ver la sangre y la pierna rota

En un intento de saber que tan mal estaba la pierna de Garu, comenzó a tocarla y palparla- claro al estilo Pucca nada delicado- haciendo que el Ninja comenzara a moverse para evitar que lo siguiera tocando, esto provocó que la chica lo tocara mucho más fuerte y a moverla

-¡Deja de moverla que duele!- casi gritó

-Lo siento

El Nija suspiró, Pucca encontró dos tablas y se las amarró en la pierna, luego con una cinta muy gruesa que adornaba su traje le vendó el abdomen

-Con esto bastará al menos por ahora... Quédate aquí y descansa un rato...

-¡Ovídalo!- se cruzó de brazos mientras se levantaba trabajosamente

-¡No es una sugerencia! ¡Quédate aquí!

-¡Te dije que lo olvides!- la chica permaneció en silencio por la sorpresa, ambos nunca se habían gritado y mucho menos en momentos como ese, sabiendo sus pensamientos le agarró las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos- Escucha… cuando me diste tu diario me juré a mi mismo que no iba a dejarte sola en esto, luego se lo prometí a Diana, no te voy a dejar sola y menos cuando también mi Clan está inmiscuído en esto

Pucca recordó todo lo que había pasado con el clan de su novio, solo entonces suspiró con resignación, no podía mantenerlo fuera de esto, pues era cierto que el estaba metido en el asunto

Pucca reaccionó posando sus labios sobre los de el, el chico sorprendido no reaccionó

-Me la debías- sonrió

Garu solamente suspiró mientras caminaba apoyado de unas tablas que había conseguido que encajaban a la perfección como muletillas, efectivamente eso eran

* * *

><p>-En serio ¿cómo es posible que tengan tantas cosas de primeros auxilios en toda la mansión?<p>

-Lo ignoro- se encogió en hombros

-¿Cómo puedes ignorarlo si vivías aquí?

-Te recuerdo Abyo que solo tení años cuando todo pasó, al menos agradece que te esté vendando

El chico permaneció en silencio mientras Dada le vendaba el brazo, no era una herida grave, era superficial, pero si no era tratada corría el riesgo de que se infectara

-Tiene razón Abyo- apoyó la que ahora cosideraba su novia- Es mejor que te calles

-¿Cómo está Soso?- preguntó el rubio mientras cortaba la venda

Ching solamente observó al chico mientras apretaba los dientes evitando que varios gemidos de dolor se escaparan de sus labios

-Se ve mal, no es para menos, después de todo esos Nijas le rompieron el brazo

-El dolor el mental- dijo en un murmullo en el mismo tono que lo hacía cuando era más joven

-¡Callate Soso!- explotó Abyo- ¡No es mental!

-Es mejor que se calmen- aconsejó Ho acercándose a ellos- La situación no se presta para eso... Voy a llevar a Dumpling y Lingüini al hospital, también llevaré a Soso

-De acuerdo

-Vamos- se llevó al muchacho

-Así que ustedes son las hijas de Hiroshi y Chie- dijo la mujer- Es bueno que estén juntas, de lo contrario tendría más trabajo de conseguirlas

Pucca solamente la observó con rabia, no era para menos, estaba viendo a la cara a esa mujer que tanto dolor le había causado a ella y a la familia del avispa dr fuego

-Y tú debes ser el hijo de Cho, tu clan fue muy estúpido al creer que una familia tan honorable podría ser la causa, mas nunca pude prevenir que un niño de cas años se diera cuenta de mi farsa, he de admitir que eso hizo sospechar a tu madre y mantuvo a los que quedaron de tu Clan y casi el 50% del casi eliminado clan que luego dejaría de existir

Garu apretó mas las muletas de madera, no entendía la razó por la cual ella era tan cínica como para revelarle todo eso y en ese preciso momento momento

Sintió una fiera presencia- no faltaba tener algun tipo de poder para saberlo- detrás de el, solo entonces notó como Pucca abría los ojos por completo, un aura muy serena y a la vez fría se manifestó en el lugar

Diana observó al Ninja con preocupación

-Ya nada puedo hacer, lo ha contenido todo el día... Pero algo es seguro, la haré pagar por lo que nos ha hecho a Pucca y a mí... No la perdonaré por lo que nos ha hecho- generalizó

-Se nota que se ha contenido todo el día- afirmó la mujer observando cómo su hermana comenzaba a atacar a Kasumi

La mujer a duras penas pudo evitar el ataque de Pucca, solamente se giró a un lado, pero eso no evitó que le causara algunas heridas superficiales

Kasumi observó con asombro sus heridas

¡¿Cómo lo había hecho?! ¡Ni siquiera la había tocado!

Pucca solo se irguió y se giró en torno a ella, su mirada rojiza se posó sobre ella, Kasumi sintió como si le quitara el aliento, ese sentimiento era… ¿Miedo? No era posible. Nadie jamás le había inspirado miedo y menos una chica de casi 20 años menor que ella

Pero esa mirada era idéntica a la de un auténtico asesino, fría, cruel, serena y calmada

Por primera vez estaba experimentando de primera mano lo que ella misma había causado

Sin importar lo que la chica hiciera ella se vengaría de lo que le había hecho su clan

-Es increíble lo testaruda que puedes ser Kasumi, tu rabia te ha cegado y no ves lo que causas con tus acciones…

-No lo entenderá a menos que lo viva en carne propia Diana- intervino Pucca con voz peligrosamente calmada

La mujer en frente de ellas solamente sonrió de manera malévola

-Tengo el cetro de tu querida y adorara madre, tu clan está casi extinto y un clan tan honorable lo ha perdido todo… mi venganza ya casi está hecha

Diana se dirigió a la mujer mientras sus ojos se tornaron de un azul casi penetrante y frío, eso hizo que Kasumi retrocediera

-Sigue alimentando odio basura- musitó Diana, Pucca la observó por unos segundos, no conocía muy a su hermana pero estaba segura de que ella jamás era capaz de insultar a alguien y menos de esa manera tan cruel, sabía desde kilómetros de distancia que también dejó salir a la asesina

Kasumi se acercó con velocidad a las mujeres y lanzó varias cuchillas, estas las esquivaron con suma facilidad

-Bien hecho- aplaudió sarcástica- Parece que será más duro acabar con ustedes ahora

Nuevamente las atacó lanzando más y más cuchillas a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano, era un poco más difícil pero eso no evitó que las hermanas pudieran esquivarlas, no pudieron evitar que algunas de esas chillas les rozara provocándoles algunas heridas

Pucca sin importarle sus heridas se acercó a gran velocidad a la mujer y la atacó sacando la espada de su familia de su traje Ninja

Diana se alejó, esos años cautiva le habían provocado mucha debilidad, no podía pelear ya no podía mantener más tiempo la pelea debía terminar en ese instante, de lo contrario podía correr el riesgo de que su plan no podría ser frustrado

Kasumi en defensa sacó dos espadas y la atacó a gran velocidad, cuando finalmente con la segunda espada iba a herir a Pucca

Pero a unos centímetros de ella algo la detuvo

-¡¿Pero qué rayos…?!

Observó como una tercera espada estaba involucrada en el golpe

-Eso es sucio aún proviniendo de ti- espetó con seriedad

-¿Pero cómo pudiste intervenir si estás herido?

-Es cuestión de práctica- respondió

Kasumi atacó nuevamente a gran velocidad, pero esta vez las dos espadas se centraron en Garu, Pucca y Garu detuvieron la misma pero la otra se dirigió a su costado provocándole una gran y profunda herida

-¡Garu!

Aprovechando la distracción sacó el cetro de Chie, se lo clavó a Pucca en el abdomen

La chica cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo al lado de su novio casi sin energías, Kasumi se acercó a ella dispuesta a golpearla con mucha fuerza

-¡¿Otra vez?!

Esta vez Garu se interpuso y le dio en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz- aunque no se vea en los cartoons deben tenerla- provocando que saliera mucha sangre y el chico cayera al suelo con cansancio quedando finalmente inconsciente

-¡Garu!

Kasumi comenzó a reír al ver como el chico yacía en el suelo, mientras que del cetro se escapaban rayos

-¿No es tierno?- rió- Tu amado novio te está protegiendo, mientras que gracias a él yo tengo lo que quiero

-¡No ha terminado Kasumi!- gritó Pucca

-No, no ha terminado- murmuró Diana caminando lentamente dirigiéndose frente a Kasumi mientes la miraba fijamente- Todavía queda una cosa por hacer

-¡Son unas ilusas!

-¡Pucca!… ¡Garu!- la vos de Ching y la de Abyo se logró escuchar en la distancia

Acompañados de Dada observaron con horror la escena en la que se encontraban Garu, Pucca y la casi debilitada Diana

-Diana no me digas que vas a…- la mujer asintió- ¡No puedes hacerlo!

-Pucca… somos hijas de un ser que creía en la lealtad, hijas de alguien que fue traicionado, hijas de un ser que creía más que todo, en la justicia y que irremediablemente pereció en la defensa de nuestro Clan…- murmuró con tristeza- Me entristece dejar a la única persona que nuestro padre y nuestra madre, me han dejado… pero ya has sufrido demasiado, estoy orgullosa de ser tu hermana, no lo olvides- soltó su mano- Haz lo que tengas que hacer

-Hasta siempre hermana- la mujer se adentró al jardín donde había llegado la mujer- ¡Hasta aquí ha llegado tu llamada venganza Kasumi!

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- se burló- Le he quitado el poder a tu hermanita

La chica solamente sonrió con victoria

-Le has quitado la misma maldición que provocaste, el poder que quisiste regresó a su legítimo dueño

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

-¡Eres una mejer que debe afrontar su juicio ahora!- gritó con autoridad- Hice una bomba de tiempo mientras me tenías cautiva… solo una palabra bastará para que finalmente explote

La mujer la observó con angustia reflejada en sus ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que haya hecho eso estando tan débil?

-No eres capaz de hacerlo, ¿Crees que no me imaginé que dirías algo así?... Si fuera cierto, hubieras hecho un sello con tu sangre, y no solo eso, perderías tu vida en el proceso- la mujer puso una sonrisa de medio lado

-Mira en tus pies Kasumi

La mujer quedó sorprendida al ver un águila en sus pies, caracterizando su clan… ¿Cuándo había logrado hacerlo?

-Este lugar fue mi antiguo hogar- explicó- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan tonta como para no haber tomado medidas cuando Cho me informó acerca de ti? Admito que no me esperaba que escogieras las cuevas subterráneas de la gran mansión del Clan Tetsuya, el sello de sangre es más potente aquí

-Pero ¿qué pasará con tu vida? Te advierto que morirás

La mujer solo observó como su hermana la observaba con lágrimas en los ojos

-Desde que ella nació, me prometí a mi misma protegerla a toda costa- observó a Kasumi- No me importa morir si con ello salvo a la única persona que ha luchado toda su vida contra el dolor y el sufrimiento que TÚ causaste

La mujer tomó una posición extraña mientras que la traidora comenzaba por primera vez a temer a las consecuencias de sus acciones

-Pucca es mejor que te marches, en pocos minutos este lugar explotará- la mencionada no se inmutó solo entonces, Diana observó con más seriedad a su oponente- ¡Date prisa o Garu correrá el riesgo de morir!

Pucca observó con notable preocupación al muchacho que en esos momentos se hallaba apoyado en ella, la fractura en su nariz y la enorme herida en su costado, estaba comenzándola a aterrar, tenía que llevarlo al hospital a la brevedad posible, pero por el contrario no iba a permitir que su hermana nuevamente le salvara el pellejo

-Ching, Abyo… Garu está muy grave, llévenlo ahora al hospital… Dense prisa

-Pero Pucca ¿Qué harás, no puedes dejar a Garu?- preguntó Ching

Pucca se acercó más al muchacho que en ese momento estaba inconsciente, lo besó con ternura y le acarició el cabello

-El entenderá que esto ya es más por mi familia, que por mí misma… Diana ha cuidado siempre de mi, siempre ha estado protegiéndome pese a que no estaba cerca, con su poder logré hacer cosas inimaginables, ella siempre ha vivido encerrada, siendo fuerte, pero desgraciadamente recordando una y otra vez ese momento en el cual frente a sus ojos nuestro clan fue exterminado… Ha sufrido más heridas y cicatrices que yo

La joven se acercó a sus amigos entregándoles al desmayado y ensangrentado Garu, la muchacha le dirigió una última mirada expresando una profunda tristeza

-Es hora de que yo misma me encargue de Kasumi- se alejó de sus amigos- Llévenlo al hospital antes de que se desangre o se ahogue con su sangre

Los muchachos se marcharon, observando a su valiente amiga acercarse hacia su hermana con lentitud

-Explota- escucharon la orden de Diana observando como una gran luz se divisaba en el horizonte

_He pasado gran parte de mi vida pensando en quien fui, cuando todo lo que pude saber fueron engaños causados por las ilusiones de aquella mujer que una vez mi padre estimó_

_Finalmente pude saber la verdad en el último minuto, en el último instante, ahora sé que mi misión no era vengar a mi familia, sino salvar a aquella persona que sin saberlo, silenciosamente me apoyaba y me protegía, aquel ser que guardó mi secreto contado por medio de un viejo diario, esa misma persona que cambió mi vida_

_Sin saberlo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, ya sea porque su familia destruyó a la mía o porque mi guardiana era amiga de su madre_

_Es una pena que en este instante, debo dejarte… Has cumplido tu promesa, con ello has vuelto el honor a tu familia y yo cumpliré la mía con mi clan_

_Hasta Siempre Garu_

* * *

><p>-Ella… se quedó con Diana ¿Cierto?<p>

Los chicos se sobresaltaron la voz del avispa de fuego los sacó de una profunda tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo la prueba más difícil era decirle lo que estaba sapando

La mirada del Ninja se posó en la ventana, ese silencio le había confirmado sus peores miedos

El sabía que ella en ese momento estaba donde debía estar, luchando al lado de su hermana

Sabía que ella estaba peleando, no solo por la memoria de su clan, también luchaba por quitarle el latente dolor a su hermana

Esa era una pelea que estaba planeada para ella apretó las sábanas con rabia

¿Por qué ella?

¿Por qué desde que nació tuvo que anguantar tantas burlas por parte de esa mujer?

-Se ha ido junto a Diana- admitió Ching con voz sollozante mientras que Abyo la abrazaba en forma de consuelo

El chico solamente bajó la mirada y apretó las sábanas entre sus manos con mucha fuerza, sus peores temores habían sido confirmados

De repente sintió una profunda soledad en el fondo de su alma

Nunca se había imaginado su vida sin la persona que lo había querido desde la primera vez que lo vio, sin la que tantas veces le había salvado, sin aquella que secretamente le divertía perseguirlo por toda la aldea de Sooga

¿Por qué nuevamente había sido incapaz de protegerla? ¿Por qué ella tenía que afrontarlo sola?

Esas preguntas se respondieron por si solas cuando recordó todo lo que la muchacha había soportado cuando era apenas una niña muy pequeña, su hermana había pasado por demasiado dolor en toda su vida, viendo a su clan ser destruido mientras ella se encargaba de proteger a su madre y a su recién nacida hermana, luego la protegió casi a costa de su vida, para luego ser encarcelada en un cristal que tenía una especie de poción para el sueño, apartándola de su hermanita

Pero ella estuvo dispuesta a hacerlo con tal de preservar la vida de Pucca

Era lógico que la muchacha quisiera ayudarla, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella

Él lo entendía a la perfección, ese sentimiento de querer hacer algo por tu familia, de querer proteger a los que más amaba, pues, él había pasado por lo mismo

Pero aún entendiendo los sentimientos de su novia, no podía dejar de sentir un enorme vacío en el fondo de su alma, junto con una tristeza sumamente profunda, sus amigos ignoraban por completo que una enorme, profunda y dolorosa cicatriz se acababa de formar en su corazón

Sentía como si el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, parte por parte, tan lenta y tortuosamente

Solo reaccionó cuando notó el duro suelo sobre sus pies ¿Cuándo se había levantado? Eso era lo que menos le interesaba, debía saber por sí mismo si Pucca estaba con vida, aunque sea herida pero viva

-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!- se sobresaltó el hijo del oficial Bruce- ¡Estás muy débil, no puedes levantarte!

-Suéltame- ordenó en un murmullo con un tono serio, al escucharlo, al hijo del policía le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda

Pero como bien conocemos a Abyo, no se iba a dar por vencido por más temor que tuviera, el chico a veces tenía tendencias suicidas al intentar lidiar con un Garu herido y- sin saber la condición sentimental de su amigo- sumamente deprimido, pero Garu sabiendo esto tampoco se iba a rendir, poco le importaba si se quedaba inválido en el proceso, el iría con Pucca costara lo que le costara

Abyo ignorando lo que su amigo sentía intentó retenerlo, poniéndolo en una posición que lo atrapara, pero este reaccionó- como era de esperarse- más rápido, esquivándolo y apareciendo a sus clones

Soso entró por la puerta observando la escena

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Garu quiere ir con Pucca- respondió Ching

Soso se acercó al Ninja

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie

-Aún si tengo que ir gateando iré

En ese momento se escuchó bastante ruido en el pasillo

-Santo cielo- suspiró- Esta clase de cosas hacen que me duela la cabeza- se acostó en un sofá cerca

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando pasar a Dada, con un semblante serio, en ese momento Garu adivinó

-Son ellas ¿cierto?- el chico asintió- ¿Qué tan mal?

Temeroso por la respuesta se sentó en la cama mientras que sus clones desaparecían, el solo se acercó y le posó su mano en el hombro

-Una de ellas murió, no me dijeron si fue Diana o Pucca

* * *

><p>Se acercó con paso lento hacia el cementerio, donde encontró a una chica sentada al borde de la tumba de una chica, estaba con uno de sus brazos vendados, una de sus piernas con una tobillera y su cuello vendado<p>

Le dejó unas flores al pie de esta

-Se que no la conocía pero aún me duele que lo haya hecho por mí

El chico solamente permaneció en silencio con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro

-Ambas se parecen mucho

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Valientes, gentiles, calmadas y con un sentido del humor extraño- suspiró- Pero al fin y al cabo ambas- sonrió con nostalgia

La joven suspiró con tristeza, mientras se levantaba con tranquilidad

-Supongo que merecía un descanso después de todo, ella hizo mucho por mí, es hora de que sea libre

El joven sonrió, mientras seguía a la chica fuera del cementerio con la brisa fría siguiéndolos, casi como un susurro que se escuchó como una gentil voz

_La verdadera salvadora has sido tú… Pucca_

Los jóvenes sonrieron con tranquilidad mientras se dirigían hacia la aldea, pero antes de pisarla Pucca se abalanzó sobre Garu

-¡Oye! ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Sabes? Me gustaban las viejas costumbres eran más divertidas- rió

-¡Ay Dios!- se levantó precipitadamente y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad siendo seguido por Pucca- ¡¿Por qué rayos tuve que hablar?!

Pucca rió nuevamente mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y le daba un beso

FIN

* * *

><p>Hola, este fic ha llegado a su fin, gracias por leer la historia salida de mentecita revuelta, ojala les haya gustado<p>

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Quieren un prólogo?

Saludos


End file.
